En un mundo diferente (pokemon)
by Bako FF
Summary: Un extraño vórtice, no solo los llevo a un nuevo mundo, sino que ademas les dio una nueva apariencia, ahora deberán buscar la manera de volver a la normalidad, lo lograran? - no mas oc's -
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!, bueno esta es mi nueva idea, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que se me ocurrió mientras veía la película de pokemon. Ademas necesitare oc´s, dejare la ficha al final, y bueno, comenzamos.

* * *

* * * En las cercanía de Early village * * *

\- POV Endou -

No se como paso, tampoco el cuando ni el porque, solo, se que paso, me gustaria saber porque nosotros, habiendo tanta gente por ahí, teníamos que ser nosotros, solo el recuerdo vago de nosotros siendo absorbidos por un vórtice es lo que inunda mi mente, y ahora eme aquí, de pie en un mundo totalmente desconocido para mi, miro hacia todos lados, pero no logro ver a nadie mas, solo hay un montón de arbustos, que a mi parecer son demasiado grandes, no se que hacer, ni que pensar, solo se que... tengo comezón y mucha... espera, esta desapareciendo, que bien se siente, mis garritas me ayudan mucho... espera un momento... dije, mis garritas?, pero, yo no tengo garras!, ahí, un charco... waaaa!

\- Fin POV Endou -

Mientras el pequeño ratón eléctrico estaba tirado en el suelo por la impresión, un hombre de lentes y bata blanca le lanzaba una pokeball, la cual se movió un par de veces antes de quedarse completamente quieta.

\- Este es el ultimo - decía el hombre mientras levantaba la pokeball y la metía en una mochila - ahora solo debo esperar a las chicas.

* * * En Dry ice island * * *

\- No lo creo, falta muy poco, no lo puedo creer - decía emocionada una joven piel nívea muy suave y tersa, de cabellos azul marino, largo hasta media espalda y con puntas rebeldes, que llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos también azules, pero en un tono zafiro que aun vestía con su típico short negro, su blusa roja de manga corta, sus tenis y su chaleco color gris

\- Shiokaze! - le llamaba una mujer desde la puerta - ya es muy tarde, a que hora te iras a dormir

\- Es que no puedo dormir, estoy emocionada - le respondía la joven oji-azul

\- Bueno, pues trata, mañana debes ir temprano al laboratorio - le decía la mujer saliendo de la habitación

\- Si mamá - le decía la joven -*No importa que lo intente, no creo poder dormir*- pensó recostada ya en su cama

* * *

Bueno ese es el prologo, o algo así, jejeje, bueno como les dije necesitare oc´s, así que espero que alguien lo mande, aquí esta la ficha.

\- Nombre

\- Apellido

\- Edad (entre 10 y 12 años)

\- Ciudad natal (Early village - Night breeze village - Malvar town - Stopped Time village - Blue Cross City - Breeze Mountain Town - Nearby Village - Wake village - harbor sunrise - dry ice island - Mount Rock King - island marine tunnel)

\- Ropa

\- Historia (por favor no muy larga)

\- Entrenador? coordinador?

\- Pareja (sip, su pareja sera su primer pokemon, después se convertirán en humanos, lo prometo, nada de pokefilia, a menos que quieran)

\- Primer pokemon (no importa el tipo, solo que sea pre evolución)

\- Familia (miembros y a que se dedican)

\- Equipo (los pokemon que conformaran su equipo)

\- Extra (lo que quieran)

Creo que eso seria todo, espero les agrade la idea, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.


	2. Inicio la llegada de los entrenadores

Konnichiwa! Estoy que irradio felicidad, gracias a todas y todos por sus oc's, y bueno, espero que la historia sea lo que esperan o por lo menos se acerque a ello.

Aclaraciones:

*Pensamiento*

[Traductor pokemon]

Creo que esa seria la única, bueno recordandoles que hablan como pokemons y que debo traducir lo que dicen jejeje, entonces sin mas que decir, comenzamos.

* * *

*** En Stopped time village * * *

Se habia levantado muy temprano el joven hijo de la señora Leonardi.

El joven tenia 11 años, de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello y que llevaba alborotado con algunos mechones sueltos en su frente, ojos carmesi oscuros, piel clara y delgado, vestia un pantalon de mezclilla liso, una playera blanca de manga corta, un chaleco azul marino y llevaba una gorra negra con blanco.

Acababa de preparar la mochila para su viaje, tenia todo, o eso creia.

\- Gabo! - le grito su madre - ya estas listo

\- Ya voy - respondio a toda prisa - ya me voy, adiós mamá - dijo mientras salia de su casa con prisa

\- Ten cuidado - le gritaba su madre viendo a su único hijo comenzar su viaje

* * * En Night breeze village * * *

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, y en una de las casas se podía ver una pequeña luz encendida, en la habitación iluminada se ve a una joven de 12 años cuyos hermosos y largos cabellos caen con elegancia sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color entre azabache y carbón, igualando a la oscuridad de la medianoche, ondulado y largo, su pelo finaliza a la altura de su cintura; las hebras se veían suaves, formando altaneras ondas que dan ganas de acariciar, siendo complementado por un flequillo algo largo y peinado de forma cuidadosa al lado derecho de su rostro, una trenza cascada decora su cabellera, sus facciones son finas y delicadas, brindando una dulzura a su rostro que provoca los suspiros de los hombres, su nariz es pequeña, achatada y respingona; sus labios de tono rojizo era suaves, llenos y apetitosos a la vista, siendo deseados por cualquiera que pose su mirar en ellos, sumando a esto se hallaban sus mejillas de querubín, las cuales siempre llevaban un tierno rubor que le hacía verse adorable, pero sin duda, había algo que llamaba más la atención que la belleza de sus rasgos y aquello eran los preciosos ojos que la joven poseía… Grandes y profundos, de un bello y exótico color plateado con ciertas motas azules que no se notan demasiado, a excepción que uno mire fijamente sus orbes; muchos suelen dudar de la existencia de estos ojos debido a su raro color. Amabilidad y vida, rebosantes de diversión y dulzura, aunque algunas veces sean opacados por la seriedad y el orgullo, como también de la aventura y rebeldía; así de preciosos eran. Su piel era suave y nieva, algo pálida recordando a la tonalidad de la porcelana y siendo de un aspecto tan frágil que puede considerarse fácil de romper por un soplo del descarado viento. Tiene una estatura media, una figura fina y esbelta que la hace parecer una dama de alta sociedad, con unas bonitas curvas. Sus pechos eran dotados y redondos, teniendo el tamaño indicado para su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran largas, esbeltas y bien torneadas que acaban en unos pequeño y delicados pies.

Dicha joven vestía con una falda color rosa, una blusa blanca de tirantes que lleva debajo de una chaqueta rosa y unas botas blancas.

Esta hermosa joven, preparaba su mochila, ya que en un par de horas iría hasta Early Village a recibir a su primer pokemon y quería llevar todo lo indispensable para no tener que sufrir penumbras en su viaje. En su mente viajaba la imagen de ella ganando su primer concurso pokemon, quería ser tan buena coordinadora como su madre en su juventud.

\- Hikari, ya estas lista - le llamo su madre desde la puerta

\- Si, ya tengo todo - respondió la joven mientras se ponía la mochila

\- Bueno, que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje y cuídate mucho - se despidió su madre con un abrazo

La joven salio a toda prisa de su casa, pues tenia un largo camino que recorrer, pero antes, pasaría por los mellizos Nakahara para irse los tres juntos.

\- Ya estas lista? - preguntaba por milésima vez un joven de 12 años, bastante alto, de rubios cabellos, alborotados pero no largo, era bastante corto, ojos azules como el oceano que iban debajo de sus lentes y hacían contraste perfecto con su piel clara que vestia unos jeans azules, polera manga larga roja, poleron sin mangas negra y zapatillas negras.

\- Ya voy Usagi, no me apresures - le respondía su hermana una joven tambien de 12 años, que al igual que el su cabello era rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado, tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atencion de los chicos. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana que viste una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negRos en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera xD, sobre esta llaba un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una linea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleba remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta tambien tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, asi sucecibamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. Tambien lleba unos audifonos rosados que conbinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleba cubierta su muñeca de pulceras delgadas de diferentes colores.

\- Vamos Kousagi, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa - le decia su hermano impacientemente

\- No me presiones, sabes que me tardo mas - le respondio la joven mientras cerraba su mochila - listo

\- Vamonos entonces, Daidouji debe estar esperandonos - le decia su hermano saliendo emocionado de su cuarto

\- No entiendo porque te cuesta tanto llamarla Hikari - le decia la oji-verde detras de el

\- Veo que ya estan listos - les decia su madre desde pie de la escalera

\- Si - dijeron los mellizos al unisono

\- Entonces que tengan mucha suerte - les deseaba su padre que recien iba entrando

\- Ya nos debemos ir - dijo Usagi saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

\- Nos vemos - decia su hermana, cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia el camino que llevaba a Early Village

Los mellizos caminaron a la salida del pueblo, en donde se encontraron con Hikari esperandolos

\- Listos? - les pregunto la joven peli-negra

\- Listos - respondieron al unisono y emprendieron su camino hasta Early Village.

* * * En Malvar Town * * *

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y desde muy temprano se veia movimiento en la casa de la familia Izayoi, pues la unica hija de 11 años de la pareja de grandes coordinadores se levanto temprano para prepararse para su viaje.

\- Sakuya! - le llamo su madre desde abajo

\- Ya voy - respondio la joven

Por la escalera se veia bajar a una joven de cabellos castaños, de un tono similar a la madera, caen con gracia como una cascada hasta llegar a su cintura. Sus ojos son de un color rojo, recordando a la sangre, y estos resaltan mucho cuando Sakuya hace alguna expresión facial para denotar enojo o emoción. Su piel es pálida, pero no al tono en que pareciera un cadáver… Y su rostro… Digno de una princesa. En todo caso: Es dueña de una nariz pequeña, achatada y respingona, cejas rectas y estrechas y una boca pequeña, estrecha y apetecible.

Esta joven vestia ropas estilo Punk-Rock, osea, una falda negra de cuero no muy larga con una cadena colgando de ella, una camiseta negra de manga corta, medias altas y desgarradas, guantes de codo, las uñas pintadas de negro, y se le podian ver 6 perforaciones de picos en cada oreja, 3 mas del lado izquierdo del labio y uno en la lengua.

\- Lista - le decia la joven a sus padres

\- Al fin, mi hija se convertira en coordinadora - decia con felicidad y melancolia combinadas en su voz su madre

\- Ya les dije que quiero ser entrenadora - le decia la joven bajando a su madre de su nube

\- Tu debes convertirte en coordinadora, esta en tus genes - le decía su padre

\- Lo que digan - les decia la joven saliendo de su casa rumbo a Early Village - *Ya les demostrare lo contrario* - penso la joven mientras salia de la cuidad para comenzar su aventura.

* * * En Blue cross City * * *

Se veia salir del centro pokemon a una joven de 12 años de cabello azul marino en dos coletas que le llegan a la cintura, los ojos violetas, alta y que utiliza lentes (como Kirino con el mixi max) que vestia una camisa negra sobre el ombligo con una chaqueta morada que dice "I love music" en la parte de atrás, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos azul marino.

\- Espera Annie - la detuvo una mujer algo mayor

\- Que pasa? - pregunto la joven desde la puerta

\- Tu mochila - le decia una joven muy parecida a la mujer mayor

\- Ah! Gracias Cecily - le decia tomando su mochila de color amarillo

\- Veras que te ira bien - le sonreia la mujer mayor - tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti

\- Yo lo dudo madrina - decia la joven afligidamente - creo que no les intereso

\- Annie Cox no digas eso ni en broma - le reprendía su madrina - ellos te quieren, pero a su manera

\- Lo que digas, ya me voy - le decía la joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la ciudad

\- Cuídate - le gritaron mientras se despedían desde la entrada del centro pokemon

* * * En Dry Ice Island * * *

En la pequeña casa de la familia Collins se veía a un joven de 11 años, de ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos en un tono verde oscuro corto, pero que tenia rebelde y alborotado, piel en un tono de vainilla no muy oscuro, alto y delgado, que aun se veía con sueño, este vestía unas bermudas de mezclilla azules, una playera roja de manga corta con una azul oscuro encima de esta pero que tenia un par de botones para que se viera la de abajo, una pulsera negra un poco gruesa.

Tomo su mochila ya con todo lo que debía llevar para su viaje, esperaba no olvidar nada

\- Ya me voy - grito desde la puerta a sus padres que se levantaron solo para despedirlo

\- Ten cuidado hijo - le decía su sobre-protectora madre

\- Si mamá - le respondía el joven

\- Cuídate mucho Dan - le decía su padre

\- Lo haré - respondía el joven viendo a sus padres por ultima vez - Me voy o Shiokaze me matara

Después de decir eso salio de su casa a toda prisa para ir al puerto en donde lo esperaban

\- Y que pokemon elegirás como el primero? - le preguntaba la joven peli-azul de 11 años a la chica parada junto a ella

\- No se cuales tenga el profesor - le respondía la joven que tiene el cabello y los ojos del color de las perlas más finas que se encuentran en el fondo del mar, las hebras le caen delicadamente hasta debajo de la cadera y las puntas van en diferentes direcciones de forma dispareja, por otro lado, sus ojos son poseedores de diminutas motitas de colores lila y grises muy tenues, por lo que la gente suele concentrarse demasiado en mirarlos con detenimiento. Su piel tersa y suave es de la clase que cualquier chica desearía tener, suave, tersa y del color de las nubes que descansan en el firmamento por las mañanas soleadas

La joven de nombre Shinju Gina llevaba un vestido color lila tenue, de una tela tan suave que parece estar hecho de algodón, de mangas hasta debajo de los codos y con un faldón con vuelo gigante, a pesar de que arriba de la cintura es ajustado y debajo volátil. Tiene en los bordes de la falda, de las mangas y del cuello unos detalles casi diminutos y delicados de color violeta. A pesar de que siempre va descalza, ya que aborrece los zapatos, hay veces en las que se coloca unos zapatos bajos de color lila.

\- Crees que me puedan dar un Mew? - volvió a preguntar Shiokaze

\- Lo dudo - respondió Shinju

\- Ok?, entonces podría pedir un Manaphy o un Shaymin? - preguntaba de nuevo emocionada

\- Dudo que te vayan a dar un pokemon legendario - le respondía divertida de tanta pregunta

\- Por que te ves tan...? - pregunto de nuevo la joven oji-zafiro

\- Sabes que yo no quería esto - le respondía la joven peli-blanca

\- Pero veras como te gustara ser entrenadora - le sonreía la peli-azul a lo que Shinju solo la imito

\- Ya llegue - decía el joven oji-esmeralda

\- Entonces vamonos - decía Shiokaze levantando su mochila

\- Oye Shio, por que llevas esa banda en la cabeza? - pregunto el joven peli-verde señalando la banda naranja en su cabeza

\- Quería ver como se veía, pero creo que no me queda - respondió sonriendo

\- Pues tienes razon, no te queda para nada - dijo divertida Shinju

Entre risas y de mas los tres jóvenes caminaron al puerto de la isla, que los llevaría a Harbor Sunrise y de ahí hacia Early Village.

* * * En Early Village * * *

\- Profesor Adam, ya esta todo listo - le anunciaba su ayudante

\- Perfecto, ahora solo esperaremos a que lleguen - le decía el profesor - los dejaste salir?

\- Si están en el cuarto de selección - le respondió su ayudante

/ Cuarto de selección /

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika... pika pika [esto... no esta pasando]

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roor roar, roar roar rooor roar [Yo creo, que todo es culpa de Endou]

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pi pika pikachu ... pi pika pi pikachu [ Si todo es culpa de... mi culpa por que?]

[Goenji] Charmender: Char char charmender char char men der char char [ Tu fuiste el que dijo " haber quien toca primero el extraño vórtice"]

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika, pi pika pikachu pi pika pi [Claro, culpen al que sugirió tocar el vórtice extraño]

[Haruna] Glameaw: Meaw, meaw meaw prrr meaw [Basta, ya no discutan]

[Fuyuka] Wurmple: Wurm, wurm wurm wurmple wurm wurmple wurm [Cierto, debemos buscar la forma de irnos de aqui]

[Ichinose] Fennekin: Fe fe fekin fe fekin fekin [Creo que sera algo imposible]

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fe fekin fekin fe fe [Porque piensas eso?]

[Aki] Skitty: Nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya [Es verdad, no debe ser difícil salir]

[Ichinose] Fennekin: Fe fekin fe fe fekin fekin fe fekin fe fe [Es por esas esferas donde nos encerraron]

[Kidou] Noibat: No noibat, no noibat [Tiene razon, sera difícil]

[Endou] Pikachu: pi pika pi: [Porque lo dicen?]

[Haruna] Glameaw: Meaw meaw meaw prrrr meaw meaw prrr, meaw meaw prrrr meaw meaw [Porque si no les costo trabajo atraparnos antes, no les costara trabajo hacerlo de nuevo]

[Endou] Pikachu: Pi pikachu [No entiendo?]

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: fekin fe fekin fe fe fekin fekin fe [Si nos trajeron antes lo volverán a hacer]

[Endou] Pikachu: Piii... pi pika pikachu [Oh... sigo sin comprender nada]

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roor, roar roar roor roar [Ya, no trates de entender]

[Goenji] Charmender: Char char charmender [ Silencio que alguien viene]

\- Muy bien profesor, aqui estan todos - decia su ayudante abriendo la puerta

\- Perfecto, veamos - dijo tomando al pequeño skitty - se ve muy sano

[Aki] Skitty: Nya, nya nya [Oye, bajame]

\- Se ve que es muy enérgico - decía el asistente del profesor

\- Eso parece - bajando al pequeño skitty

[Goenji] Charmender: Char char, char charmender char [Oye Aki, te encuentras bien?]

[Aki] Skitty: Nya nya [Eso creo]

\- Ahora el charmender - dijo tomandolo entre sus brazos

[Goenji] Charmender: Char char char charmender, char char men char [Oye yo no soy charmender, me llamo Goenji]

\- La flama de su cola esta muy bien - dijo el profesor bajándolo al suelo

\- Todos se ven en optimas condiciones - dijo su asistente

\- Asi es, seran buenos pokemon - dijo el profesor

* * * En Harbor Sunrise * * *

\- Al fin, al fin llegamos - decia emocionada la peli-azul que recien bajaba del ferry

\- Te has preguntado, si alguna vez se le acaba la energia? - pregunto el peli-verde

\- Si, pero descubrí que nunca se le termina - respondió la peli-blanca

\- Vamos chicos, debemos ir al laboratorio - dijo la oji-zafiro mientras los jalaba de la mano

\- Ya vamos - respondieron los otros dos al unisono

* * * En Early Village (un par de horas mas tarde) * * *

\- Estoy cansada de caminar - se quejaba Kousagi

\- Yo tambien - le apoyo Hikari

\- No aguantan nada - dijo Usagi, quien no admitia que tambien estaba cansado

\- Jejeje, deben venir de muy lejos - se acerco a ellos un chico castaño

\- Quien eres tu? - pregunto Kousagi

\- Hola, me llamo Gabo Leonardi, y vengo de Stopped time village - respondio el joven oji-carmesi

\- Y yo soy Sakuya Izayoi - dijo una joven que recien llegaba - y vengo de Malvar Town

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Usagi Nakahara - se presento - ella es mi hermana Kousagi - señalando a la joven rubia - y ella es Hikari Daidouji - señalando a la peli-negra - y nosotros somos de Night breeze village.

\- Podíamos presentarnos - dijo Kousagi

\- Si, pero ya lo hice yo - respondio Usagi

\- Que genial, son mellizos - se escucho de una oji-violeta que llegaba - soy Annie Cox, y vengo de Blue Cross City

\- Llegamos! - escucharon un grito tras ellos

\- Jejeje, hola - saludo un oji-esmeralda cansado

\- Hola a todos - saludo tambien una peli-blanca

\- Hola, hola, hola, hola, soy Shiokaze Yamamoto - saludo la joven peli-azul - el es Dan Collins - señalando al cansado oji-esmeralda - y ella es...

\- Shinju Gina - la interrumpió la peli-blanca

\- Veo que ya llegaron todos - dijo un hombre parado en la puerta - pasen, el profesor tiene listos a sus pokemon

Y asi, uno a uno fueron entrando en el laboratorio para recibir a su primer pokemon.

* * *

Termine... aleluya... fue largo? corto? que tal estuvo? espero que bien, y espero no me haya faltado ningún oc, y si me equivoque en algo, por favor corrijanme.

Supongo que sera todo por ahora.

Para mis queridas coordinadoras, quieren enviarme como seria su presentación o quieren que me arriesgue?

Y bueno eso es todo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo


	3. Que es? y quien sera mi entrenador?

Konnichiwa! Gracias por sus reviews, que bien que les este gustando. Espero que asi sigan las cosas.

[Traductor]

Es todo... comenzamos.

* * *

\- Profesor - le llamo su asistente - acaban de llegar los chicos

\- Maldición - dijo el profesor

\- Ocurre algo profesor? - pregunto su asistente

\- La liga me acaba de enviar un mensaje donde dice que 6 chicas mas vienen por su primer pokemon - explico el profesor

\- De donde vienen? - pregunto de nuevo su ayudante

\- Una viene de Malvar town, otra de Night Breeze Village, otra de Blue cross city,otra de Breeze Mountain Town, otra de Wake Village y la otra de Stopped Time Village

\- Vaya, pero, aun tenemos 6 pokemon disponibles - aseguro su asistente

\- Seguro? - pregunto el profesor

\- Si, nos queda un turtwig, 3 Zorua, un Growlithe y un Absol - le dijo su asistente

\- Entonces llévalos al cuarto de selección y haz esperar un poco mas a los chicos - pidió el profesor

\- Enseguida profesor - dijo para luego salir

/ Cuarto de selección /

\- Muy bien pequeñitos, esperen aquí - dijo el asistente mientras cerraba la puerta

[Fudou] Zorua: Rawr rawr rrrrr rawr rrrr rawr [Voy a matar a Endou]

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pika pi pika pikachu pi pika [Por que todos me quieren matar?]

[Haruya] Zorua: Rrrrr rawr rawr rrrr rawr rawr rawr rrrrr [Y todavia preguntas porque?]

[Fudou] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr rrrr rawr rawr [Por tu culpa estamos aquí]

[Toramaru] Growlithe: Grow grow grow growlithe grow grow [Pues a mi me gusta estar aquí]

[Haruna] Glameaw: Meaw meaw prrrr meaw [Solo a ti te agrada]

[Megane] Turtwig: Tur tur turtwig tur turtwig [Es obvio, aun es un niño]

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr rawr [Como saldremos de aquí?]

Absol: Absol absol ab absol absol [Ustedes no son de aquí]

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fekin fe fe [Como lo sabes?]

Absol: Absol absol absol ab absol absol ab [Porque se llaman forma distinta a la de un pokemon]

[Aki] Skitty: Nya nya nya nya [Tu como te llamas?]

Absol: Ab absol, ab absol absol ab absol ab absol [Soy Absol, a menos que mi entrenador me ponga un nombre]

[Fuyuka] Wurmple: Wurmple [Entrenador?]

Absol: Ab absol absol absol ab absol ab absol absol ab [Si, en un momento los conoceremos a todos]

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr rawr [Tendremos un entrenador nosotros?]

Absol: Ab absol absol absol [Por eso están aquí]

[Ichinose] Fennekin: Fe fekin fekin fe fe fekin fe [Y ellos que nos harán?]

Absol: Ab absol absol ab absol [Sacaran nuestro poder al máximo]

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roar roar roar roar rooor [Y como harán eso?]

Absol: Absol absol ab absol [Depende de cada entrenador] Absol [Siganme]

El Absol salto hacia una de las ventanas, rompiéndola para que los demás pudieran salir y se sentaron en el jardín del laboratorio

Absol: Absol ab absol absol ab absol [Cada uno de ustedes es diferente]

[Kidou] Noibat: Noibat [Diferente?]

Absol: Ab, absol ab absol absol ab absol absol ab absol [Si, cada uno tiene potencial diferente al de los demás] Ab absol absol ab absol [Y la fuerza también varia]

[Haruna] Glameaw: Meaw meaw prrrr meaw [Que hace un entrenador?]

Absol: Absol absol ab absol ab absol [El mismo nombre lo dice] Absol absol ab absol ab absol absol absol ab [Te entrena y ayuda en todo lo que puede]

[Goenji] Charmander: Char char char men der char char [Nos ayudaran a volver a la normalidad?]

Absol: Absol absol, ab absol [Si pueden, lo haran]

[Megane] Turtwig: Tur turtwig tur tur [Y si no pueden?]

Absol: Ab absol absol ab absol ab [Buscaran el modo de hacerlo] ab asol absol ab [Solo confíen en ellos]

[Goenji] Charmander: Char char char men der char char [Como sacamos nuestro poder?]

Absol: Ab absol absol ab [Su instinto los ayudara]

/ Sala de espera /

\- Ya no quiero esperar - Grito Shiokaze

\- Lamento la tardanza - dijo una chica delgada, altura 1.60m, pelo morado con un pequeño mechón blanco, color de piel blanca , ojos azulmoradoso, que traia una bendita en la mejilla, vestia con - Soy Bella Montero y vengo de Malvar Town

\- Bienvenida Bella - saludo el asistente del profesor

\- Ya llegue - anuncio su llegada una joven de cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son azules brillantes que hacen su mirada profunda e interesante, su piel es morena que vestia un poleron ancho de color azul marino, con unos shorts negros, y unos botines cafes. - Soy Shion Kishimoto, vengo de Blue cross City

\- Al fin, senti que nunca llegaria - dijo una joven de tono de piel algo morena, ojos de color morado y que siempre tienen un brillo lleno de entusiasmo, su cabello color negro ondulado de las puntas, este le llega a la mitad de la espalada, siempre lo lleva suelto y lleva un gorrito en forma Growlithe. Esta joven vestia falda color negra, camiseta con tirantes color blanca, chaleco de mangas cortas abierto de color azul marino. Tennis color negro con rayas rojas, y calentadores de color blanco que le llegan casi hasta la rodilla. - Soy Ami Yamamoto y vengo desde Stopped Time Village.

\- Tu eres Yamamoto? - le pregunto Shiokaze

\- Si - respondió la peli-negra recién llegada

\- Yo soy Yamamoto - dijo emocionada la oji-zafiro

\- Que genial - le dijo Ami

\- Lo se - respondió Shiokaze

\- Llegue - se vio entrar a una joven cuyo pelo es largo hasta la cintura con leves ondulaciones, tiene un flequillo algo separado entre si, su cabello es de color café oscuro con reflejos en mas claros. Sus ojos son de color turquesa con pestañas largas y negras. Su tono de piel es algo clara en el tono vainilla. Razgos bien definidos y femeninos. Ella vestía con camisa Blanca manga corta con un moño fino fucsia en la parte superior, arriba un chaleco verde muy oscuro con pequeños detalles en dorado, una falda del mismo color que el chaleco, dos manos por arriba de la rodilla, con algunos bordados en la parte inferior. Medias negras largas hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, zapatos comunes de escuela con un poco de plataforma, color café. Pulseras de varios colores destacándose el dorado. - Soy Miyu Takano y vengo de Wake village

\- Ah, tu eres la hermana de Kyoya Takano y Madoka Takano, cierto? - le pregunto el asistente del profesor

\- Si - respondió la joven - como lo sabe?

\- Ellos vinieron también por su primer pokemon aquí, ademas de que son de los mejores entrenadores y coordinadoras que he visto - respondio

\- Al fin, este lugar esta mas lejos de lo que creía - llego una de las chicas faltantes, una chica que mide 1,50 cm, es delgada, esbelta, bien proporcionada y tonificada, poseedora de hermosos y delineados ojos desiguales, uno rojo como la sangre y el otro amarillo como el ambar, penetrantes y cálidos, con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, el cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura de un deslumbrante color negro con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro con las puntas ligeramente onduladas y de un color alvino, cortado en capas dándole un toque rebelde, tiene una piel ligeramente bronceada, aunque, aun así sigue pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana, ademas, de pómulos y labios de un ligero color rosa. vestía un camisón lila de manga larga que deja ver sus hombros, un top negro debajo de este, un short de tirantes, botas militares negras, un colgante de plata en forma de cruz y una mochila blanca en su espalda. - Soy Pearl Wish y vengo de...

\- Night Breeze Village - dijeron Kousagi y Usagi

\- Hola - saludo la recién llegada

\- Llegas tarde - dijo Kousagi

\- Si, un poco - le respondió Pearl sonriendo

\- Ya llegue - dijo con cierta desconfianza Eris Rusell de la Guardia, Eris es una hermosa chica de agraciados rasgos puramente juveniles y femeninos.  
Su piel tiñe el precioso color dorado siendo asi el color de una piel claramente bronceada. Hace un juego indiscutible con sus largos cabellos igualando el color de las rosas semi-blancas. Tiene las puntas teñidas (Desteñidas) en color blanco, aunque por semana suele cambiar el color de sus puntas(Una semana lleva el color marrón y a la otra un color celeste) lleva este sujetado en un par de coletas altas por detrás de la cabeza. Y un recto flequillo que apenas repasa sus ojos. Nunca se supo el color de sus orbes, solo se sabe que tiene un mal en estos. Generalmente en el dia lleva gafas oscuras te nunca las deja, e incluso su padre pide permisos en los institutos para que siempre las lleve puestas. Por las noches se pone lentillas de diferentes colores, desde el plateado hasta el violeta. Al parecer no esta desarrollada completamente ya que como se suele decir de una forma realmente vulgar es "Plana" cosa que ella acepta con naturalidad. La joven llevaba puesta una falda negra tableada con destonacones rosas. Una blusa blanca (Colegial) y con una corbata rosa adornando el cuello de la joven. Un par de negros guantes con la parte De la muñeca en destonacion rosa y unas botas altas, negras con detalles rosas.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora si están todos, ya podemos pasar a que vean a los pokemon - dijo el asistente del profesor mientras los guiaba al cuarto de selección

\- Oye y tu como te llamas? - Pregunto Dan al asistente

\- Me llamo Brock - respondió el joven de tez morena, un poco alto, ojos rasgados y pelo peinado en puntas

/ Cuarto de selección /

De algún modo los pequeños pokemon habían logrado entrar antes de que llegaran los entrenadores, el profesor y su asistente

\- Aquí están todos - dijo el profesor - piensen con cuidado que pokemon van a elegir

\- Quiero un Giratina - dijo Shiokaze

\- Por quinta vez Shio, el profesor no te dará un pokemon legendario - le dijo Dan

\- Esta bien, ya entendí - dijo la joven inflando los mofletes en forma de puchero

Poco a poco los jóvenes fueron examinando a los pokemon, ninguno se podía decidir hasta que Kousagi se decidió.

\- Quiero este - dijo la joven mientras levantaba del suelo uno de los fennekin

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fe fe fe fekin [Me escogió a mi]

\- Pues yo quiero a este - dijo Usagi incado en la rodilla derecha y acariciando al Glameow

[Haruna] Glameow: Meaw meaw prrrr [A mi también]

\- Muy bien, Brock, los puedes acompañar para recoger sus pokeballs y su pokedex - pidió el profesor

\- Enseguida - respondió Brock - síganme

Mientras Brock salia con los mellizos de la habitación, el resto de los chicos seguía decidiendo que pokemon elegir.

\- Quiero este - señalo Dan al wurmple

[Fuyuka] Wurmple: Wurm wurmple [A mi?]

\- Adelante, puedes tomarlo - le indico el profesor a lo que el joven obedeció - puedes ir con Brock también

\- Me quedare con el Charmander - dijo Hikari mientras lo recogía del suelo

[Goenji] Charmander: Char charmender char [Nos vemos después]

\- Muy bien, puedes ir también por tu Dexter y tus pokeballs - le dijo el profesor

\- Me llevare el Absol - dijo Miyu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Absol: Absol absol [Adios chicos]

\- Muy bien, puedes ir con los demás - dijo el profesor

\- Yo quiero este - dijo Eris agachada junto a uno de los tres Zorua

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr [Suerte a todos]

\- Pasa algo Shio? - pregunto Shinju

\- Yo esperaba un mew o un Manaphy - dijo tristemente la peli-azul

\- Bueno, pues elige otro - le dijo la oji-perlada mientras miraba a los pokemon que aun quedaban

-Yo quiero este profesor - Dijo Bella junto al Turtwig

[Megane] Turtwig: Tur turtwig [Nos vemos]

\- yo me quedare este - dijo Shinju levantando al poochyena

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roar roar [Al fin]

\- Yo quiero este - Dijo Ami mientras el Growlithe le lamia la mejilla

[Toramaru] Growlithe: Grow, grow, grow [Gracias, gracias, gracias]

\- Yo quiero este - dijo Shion mientras tomaba a uno de los zorua restantes

[Fudou] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr rawr [Yo no quiero ir]

\- Yo quiero el ultimo Zorua - dijo Pearl incada junto a su nuevo pokemon

[Haruya] Zorua: Rawr rawr [Tengo hambre]

\- Yo al Noibat - dijo Annie mientras el pokemon se posaba en su hombro

[Kidou] Noibat: Noibat noi noibat [Nos vemos afuera]

\- Yo al fennekin - dijo Sakuya cargandolo y saliendo del cuarto

[Ichinose] Fennekin: Fe fekin [Ten cuidado]

\- Ok, entonces tomare - señalando el pikachu

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pi pika chu [Me escogió a mi?]

\- Ven pikachu - le llamo la peli-azul

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pi [Al fin]

\- Muy bien, vamos - saliendo del cuarto

-Parece que me quedare contigo pequeño Skitty - Dijo Gabo junto al gato miniatura

[Aki] Skitty: Nya [Gracias]

/Sala de entrenadores/

\- Parece que ya todos tienen a su pokemon - dijo el profesor - ahora ya están listos para comenzar su viaje

\- Cuídense mucho chicos y cuiden mucho a sus pokemon - dijo Brock parado junto al profesor

\- Si - dijeron todos al uni-sono y comenzaron a salir del laboratorio

\- Muy bien, según se en Mount rock king se llevara a cabo un concurso - dijo Dan

\- Entonces yo ire hacia alla - dijo Hikari

\- No quieres que vayamos juntos? - le pregunto Kousagi

\- No, nos veremos luego - dijo la peli-negra yendo hacia Mount rock king

\- Ya que - dijo Usagi - ustedes a donde iran? - pregunto

\- Ha Harbor Sunrise - dijo Shiokaze emocionada

\- Porque alla? - pregunto Gabo

\- Se lleva a cabo la competencia para capturar a un pokemon acuatico - dijo Eris un poco sonrojada

\- Sip, y el que capture el mejor ganara un huevo pokemon - dijo Shiokaze - y por eso ire alla

\- Bueno, yo quiero ir a Mount rock king - dijo Dan - entonces nos veremos luego

\- Yo voy con Dan - dijo Shinju

\- Yo también voy para alla - dijo Eris - adios

\- Yo voy para Island Marine tunnel por mi primer medalla - dijo Gabo - ademas en el camino encontrare muchos pokemon

\- Entonces voy contigo - dijo Miyu mirando con cara inocente a Gabo

\- Yo también voy con ustedes - dijo Bella

\- Esta bien - dijo Gabo y los tres se fueron del lugar

\- Nosotros vayamos a Mount rock king - Dijo Kousagi a su mellizo

\- Ustedes que haran? - pregunto Usagi

\- Quiero ese huevo - dijo Shiokaze

\- Pues tendras que vencerme - le dijo Ami

\- Rindanse ahora, yo ganare - dijo Pearl

\- Compitan por su huevo entonces, yo voy pero no para competir por ese huevo - dijo Shion

\- Yo tambien voy, quiero ver como termina esto - dijo Annie divertida

\- Entonces vayamos todas a Harbor Sunrise - dijo Sakuya

Las 6 chicas que aun estaban afuera del laboratorio se pusieron en marcha hacia Harbor Sunrise, y mientras iban hacia allá, por sus mentes pasaba el echo de que los 15 se volverían a encontrar en algún momento.

* * *

Al fin, fue mucho?, yo no creo, pero ya que, espero les allá gustado ya que me costo mucho hacerlo... ok no XD y bueno, mi sección especial en este fic sera...

**Curiosidades de pokemon de... Bako...**

\- _Siempre que iniciaba un juego, lo iniciaba con el pokemon del tipo fuego_

_\- En mi equipo incluyo a mi primer pokemon, un pokemon acuático, mi eevee sin evolucionar, el pokemon volador de la región, un pokemon del tipo tierra y un pokemon fantasma_

_\- Siempre elevo los niveles de mi equipo de 5 a 10 niveles sobre los del proximo __líder_

_\- Todos mis pokemon llevan nombre según su tipo a excepción de mi eevee _

**Eso fue... curiosidades de pokemon de... Bako...**

(Mandenme sus curiosidades pokemon, las publicare en los siguientes caps)

Eso es todo, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.


	4. Liberando mi instinto pokemon

**Konnichiwa! Gracias a todas y todos por los reviews, y bueno, mejor no distraerme y seguir con la conti.**

**[Traductor]**

*** * * En cierto lugar * * ***

**/*Dexter*/**

**= Flash back =**

* * *

* * * De camino a Harbor Sunrise * * *

\- Yo llegare primero - decía Ami corriendo a todo lo que daba

\- No antes que yo - le dijo Pearl adelantándose un poco

\- Adiós - les dijo Shiokaze corriendo un par de pasos adelante de ellas

Y mientras ellas tres competían por llegar a Harbor Sunrise, Shion, Sakuya y Annie veían divertidas la competencia de las otras tres

* * *

**[Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular... no, no se crean, pero se me ocurrió viendo una película, así que este es el opening del fic, la cancion utilizada es Blaze line de la serie Eyeshield 21]**

_(La música inicia)_  
_[Se ve a los chicos de IE entrando por un vórtice y apareciendo en el laboratorio ya como pokemon)_  
_(Continua la música)_  
_[Llegan los chicos de la dimensión de pokemon y se llevan a los pokemon]_  
_Umaku tobidasenai (No puedo volar bien)_  
_[Aparecen Gabo, Dan, Shinju y Shiokaze corriendo por el bosque]_  
_sonna toki wa (En este momento)_  
_[Cambia la imagen y se ve a Hikari sentada en un árbol viendo hacia donde está el mar]_  
_kanjiru mama ni hane wo hiroge (Solo imagino como despliego mis alas)_  
_[La imagen avanza y se ve a Kousagi y Usagi teniendo una batalla doble en medio del bosque]_  
_togiresouna (pero se interrumpen)_  
_[De nuevo cambia y se ve como Bella, Miyu y Eris van caminando por la costa]_  
_omoi wo kono sora ni utsushite (Reflejando mis sentimientos, en el cielo)_  
__[Avanza de nuevo y vemos a Shion, Ami, Annie, Pearl y Annie jugueteando en el rio]__

_Clash &amp; dash! clash &amp; dash! kyouteki wo gekiha! (¡Lucha y corre! ¡Lucha y corre! ¡Derrota a los grandes!)_  
_[Se ven los 8 lideres parados junto a su pokemon mas fuerte y detrás el alto mando]_  
_I lock the next target like the guerilla! (Fijo el siguiente objetivo como los guerrilleros)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros entrenadores frente a ellos con su primer pokemon]_  
_me matataki shiteru aida ni In your area! (No has parpadeado y ya estoy en tu área)_  
_[Se ven los jueces del concurso pokemon sentados frente a una mesa y tras ellos los mejores coordinadores cruzados de brazos]_  
_Watch out! watch out! I'm about a touch down! (¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Que estoy a punto de anotar!)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros coordinadores parados en hilera con su primer pokemon]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen todos los pokemon en una pradera junto a su entrenador]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estás conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Se ve como Raikou, Entei y Suicune corren del lado derecho]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Aparecen Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia y Ho-oh sobrevolando al lado izquierdo]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Se ve a Celebi volando sobre ellos antes de desaparecer]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Aparece Arceus iluminando a todos los pokemon y los transforma de nuevo en humanos]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen Dialga y Palkia y envian un rayo de energia cada uno]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estas conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Los rayos chocan creando un vortice]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Los chicos de IE se despiden de los entrenadores y coordinadores]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Uno a uno van entrando al vórtice]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Dicen adiós por ultima vez a sus entrenadores antes de que el vórtice se cierre]_

**[Listo... espero les haya gustado, y ahora, continuamos con el fic]**

* * *

\- Quien crees que gane? - pregunto Shion

\- Yo pienso que Ami - dijo Annie

\- Para mi ganara Pearl - les decía Sakuya

\- Pues Shiokaze se ve mas animada, quizás ella gane - decía Shion

\- Lo sabremos al llegar alla - decía Sakuya mientras seguían caminando

* * * De camino a Mount Rock king * * *

La joven de cabello de media noche y ojos plateados caminaba muy tranquila de camino hacia su primer concurso pokemon, le hacia mucha ilusión el pensar en ello y aunque casi no se le notaba, estaba bastante nerviosa.

\- He caminado bastante y aun no he visto un solo pokemon que me agrade - decía con algo de frustración, pero antes de seguir frustrandose una Roselia cruzo por su camino - Eh? es una Roselia - dijo mientras sacaba su pokedex

/* Roselia - Las flores que tiene desprenden un aroma relajante. Cuanto más intenso, mejor es su estado de salud.*/

\- Ya eres mio - dijo mientras guardaba su pokedex y tomaba la pokeball de Charmander - Ahora Charmander, sal - dijo lanzando la pokeball

[Goenji] Charmander: Char, char [Ahora, que?]

\- Ve charmander, lanzallamas - ordeno la peli-negra ignorando que su pokemon no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba

[Goenji] Charmander: Char men? [Lanza que?]

\- Vamos charmander, lanzallamas - decía la chica con algo de desesperación

Mientras ella discutía un poco con su pokemon la Roselia se acercaba para atacar al charmander

\- Cuidado - grito mientras la roselia atacaba al charmander, que por suerte se hizo a un lado

[Goenji] Char char men char [Por que me atacas?]

Roselia: Ro roselia rose ro roselia [No me atraparan tan fácil]

La Roselia lanzo un ataque de picotazo venenoso al charmander que lo pudo esquivar

[Goenji] Char char [Que haré?]

De pronto las palabras de Absol resonaron en la cabeza del charmander "Su instinto los ayudara", de repente el charmander fue sintiendo como su poder se encendía dentro y de la nada pudo lanzar un lanzallamas que rozo un poco al Roselia

[Goenji] Charmander: Char men der [Yo hice eso?]

\- Bien Charmander, hazlo de nuevo - le animo un poco Hikari

Charmander obedeció y lanzo otro lanzallamas con el que pudo debilitar mas al Roselia

\- Ahora usa un cabezazo - dijo la oji-plateado

[Goenji] Charmander: Char [Cabezazo?]

No sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien, pero tomo un poco de carrera e inclino su cabeza hacia el frente, dándole un fuerte golpe a Roselia que cayo debilitado

\- Ya te tengo - dijo Hikari mientras lanzaba la pokeball para atrapar al roselia

Tres veces se movió la pokeball y parpadeo la luz roja del botón hasta que se detuvo, indicándole a la joven futura coordinadora que la Roselia ahora le pertenecía.

\- La tenemos charmander, la tenemos - festejo la chica mientras recogía su pokeball del suelo - todo gracias a tu ayuda - le dijo mirándolo felizmente - ahora continuemos - dijo para luego regresarlo a su pokeball y seguir caminando

* * * De camino a Mount rock king (una hora mas atras) * * *

Los mellizos Kousagi y Usagi, al igual que Hikari, se dirigian a Mount rock king, pero a un paso un poco mas relajado

\- Faltara mucho? - preguntaba Kousagi

\- Si seguimos asi, llegaremos en 3 dias- respondía Usagi

\- Entonces no vamos tan mal - decía la oji-verde

\- Eso creo - respondía el oji-azul

\- Mira - grito emocionada Kousagi

La joven rubia vio corta distancia de ellos un pequeño charco donde buneary parado junto a un oshawott estaban tomando un poco de agua

\- A que son tiernos - decia la rubia mientras sacaba su pokedex

/* Buneary - Expresa sus emociones moviendo las orejas de diferentes maneras. Cuando tiene miedo, las enrolla.*/

/* Oshawott - La vieira de su ombligo está hecha del mismo material que sus garras. Puede sacarla y usarla de daga.*/

\- Ese Osahwott es mio - decia Usagi sacando la pokeball de Glameow - Ve glameow - lanzo la pokeball dejando ver a su pokemon

[Haruna] Glameow: Meaw meaw [Aqui estoy]

\- Pues el Buneary sera mio - decia kousagi lanzando tambien la pokeball con su Fennekin - Vamos fennekin

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fe fekin [Que necesitas?]

\- Glameow usa tu arañazo - indico Usagi

\- Fennekin usa lanzallamas - le dijo Kousagi

Ambos pokemon tenian incognitas en la cabeza

[Haruna] Glameow: Meaw [Arañazo?]

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fe fekin [Lanza que?]

\- Vamos - dijeron al unisono los mellizos mientras el Buneary y el Oshawott atacaban con una embestida

[Haruna] Glameow: Meaw meaw prrrr meaw [Porque nos estan atacando?]

Buneary: Nery nery buneary [Nos quieren capturar]

Oshawott: Osha osha wo osha [Pero no lo permitiremos]

El buneary lanzo un fuerte rayo de hielo hacia glameow mientras el oshawott lanzaba un chorro de agua hacia el fennekin

[Kazemaru] Fennekin: Fekin [Basta]

De la nada, el fennekin lanzo un lanzallamas hacia el buneary que lo dejo inconsciente, y detrás del fennekin el Oshawott se preparaba para lanzar otro chorro de agua, pero el glameow lo ataco con un ataque de golpes furia con el cual lo pudo derrotar

\- Es ahora, pokeball ve - decían los mellizos mientras ambos lanzaban la pokeball para atrapar al pokemon

Ambaas pokeball se movieron tres veces antes de quedarse completamente quietas, indicando que el pokemon dentro ahora era suyo

\- Lo logre - gritaron ambos jóvenes antes de ponerse a festejar por la captura de su pokemon

* * * De camino a Mount rock king (dos horas detras de Hikari) * * *_**{N/A: Muchos fueron a mount rock king}**_

Dan, Shinju y Eris caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, delante de ellos había un rió, que debían cruzar si querían alcanzar a los mellizos y Hikari

\- Ya me canse - dijo Dan sentándose en una roca

\- Deja de quejarte - decía Shinju

\- Quizá deberíamos descansar - sugirió Eris un poco sonrojada

\- Apoyo a la carita de ángel - dijo Dan haciendo que Eris se sonrojara mas

Ahi se quedaron descansando un par de minutos hasta que decidieron seguir caminando

\- Aun no creo que quieras ser coordinador - dijo Shinju refiriéndose a Dan

\- No es algo que pueda decir así nada mas, recuerda que mi pare lo desaprueba - dijo el chico

\- Y por que no? - pregunto Eris

\- Por que el fue campeón a mi edad y quiere que yo sea igual - respondió el chico

\- Miren - señalo Eris un Beautifly que protegía a un seedot y un burmy de un spearow

\- Pobre, vamos - dijo Shinju corriendo hacia ellos - vamos poochyena - lanzo la pokeball liberando a su pokemon

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roar [Que]

\- Usa tu embestida - indico la chica

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roar roar [Mi que?]

\- Vamos Poochyena, embestida - volvió a decir la oji-perlada

No sabia lo que hacia, pero instintivamente comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, dio un pequeño salto y golpeo con el cuerpo al spearow que salio volando del golpe

\- Bien poochyena - celebro Shinju lo que había echo su pokemon

\- Bien echo - dijo Dan acercándose y sacando su dexter

/* Beautifly: Es la forma evolucionada de silcoon. Revolotea por los campos de flores y recoge polen. A pesar de su apariencia, es feroz.*/

/* Seedot: Se cuelga de las ramas con el extremo de su cabeza. A veces se cae cuando soplan vientos fuertes.*/

/* Burmy: Para protegerse de los vientos fríos invernales, se cubre con un caparazón de ramas y hojas*/

\- Si, tu pokemon es muy fuerte - dijo Eris que se paro junto a Dan

\- Pobres - Eris se acerco un poco a los pokemon y vio como el seedot y el burmy estaban lastimados

\- Debió ser una dura batalla para ellos - dijo Dan sacando una pokeball vacía

\- Los atraparas? - pregunto Shinju

\- Solo al burmy, si lo hago evolucionar me ayudara mucho - dijo lanzando la pokeball al burmy que no pudo ni moverse para evitarlo

\- Pues yo quiero a ese seedot - dijo Shinju para luego lanzar su pokeball y que el seedot entrara tan facil como el burmy

\- Entonces - dijo Eris - yo atrapare al beautifly - y lanzo una pokeball, pero el pokemon insecto uso una ráfaga de viento y mando volar la pokeball

\- Necesitas debilitarlo - dijo Dan

\- Entonces lo haré - saco la pokeball de su Zorua

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr rawr [Que pasa?]

\- Zorua, usa embestida - indico la chica de piel dorada

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr rawr [el que?]

[Suzuno] Poochyena: Roar roar roooor roar roar roar [Toma impulso y golpea con tu cuerpo]

[Fubuki] Zorua: Rawr [ok]

El zorua hizo lo que le indico poochyena y golpeo al beautifly que de por si ya estaba cansado por la batalla con el spearow

\- Bien, una vez mas - dijo la chica a lo que el pequeño zorua obedeció debilitando por completo al beautifly - ahora si -dijo lanzando su pokeball de nuevo

La pokeball se movió, 1, 2, 3 veces y el botón que estaba rojo, ahora era blanco de nuevo

\- Lo tengo - dijo la chica un poco emocionada por su captura

\- Sera mejor seguir - dijo Dan mientras ambas chicas regresaban a su pokemon a su pokeball

Despues de su primer captura siguieron caminando para llegar lo mas pronto posible a Mount Rock king

* * * De camino a Island Marine tunnel * * *

Gabo, Miyu y Bella hacia ya un buen rato que estaban caminando por la hierba alta y aun no veían ni un solo pokemon

\- Dijiste que habría muchos pokemon - dijo Miyu mirando a Gabo

\- No me culpes, yo no controlo sus horas de salida - dijo Gabo sin detenerse

\- Oigan chicos - les llamo Bella

\- Por ti es que vinimos aqui - le dijo Miyu

\- Chicos - volvió a llamarlos Bella

\- Tu me seguiste, yo no te obligue - le dijo Gabo

\- Chicos - les volvio a llamar Bella un poco mas alto

\- Que - dijeron ambos

\- Miren - señalando un Totodile y un Growlithe junto a un pequeño paso de agua donde habia un feebas herido

\- Veamos - dijo Gabo sacando su Dexter

/* Totodile: tiene cuerpo pequeño, pero fuertes mandíbulas. A veces, sólo piensa que está dando un mordisquito y hace unas heridas bastante considerables.*/

/* Growlithe: Extremadamente fiel, ladrará sin temor a cualquier enemigo para defender a su entrenador.*/

/* Feebas: Feebas vive en charcas llenas de algas. Parece que el aspecto terriblemente descuidado que ofrece sea la causa de que pocos entrenadores lo críen.*/

\- Que pasaria? - se pregunto Miyu mientras se acercaba lento al trio pokemon, pero el Totodile y el Growlithe le impidieron acercarse

Growlithe: Grow [Alejate]

Totodile: Toto dile [Si alejate]

El Totodile le lanzo un chorro de agua impidiendo que se acercara mas

\- Ayudenme - les pidio a Gabo y Bella

\- Yo voy por el Growlithe - dijo Bella sacando una pokeball

\- Yo quiero ese Totodile - dijo Gabo y tambien saco una pokeball

\- Pokeball ve - dijeron los dos lanzando su pokeball, que facilmente esquivaron los pokemon

\- Deben debilitarlos primero - dijo Miyu cruzada de brazos

\- Ya sabíamos - dijeron y lanzaron la pokeball con su primer pokemon, osea, su Skitty y su Turtwig

\- Turtwig usa embestida - indico Bella

\- Tambien tu Skitty - le dijo Gabo

Ambos pokemon se quedaron con cara de "What?" mientras el Totodile y el Growlithe atacaban

\- Vamos Absol - dijo Miyu sacando a su pokemon

Absol: Absol [Bien]

\- Absol usa tu ataque rapido - dijo la chica

Con una velocidad impresionante el Absol corrio donde el Totodile y lo golpeo con el cuerpo completo mandandolo hacia atras

Absol: Ab absol absol [Vamos chicos, peleen]

El Skitty y el turtwig hicieron lo mismo que Absol, corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron y golpearon al Totodile y al Growlithe

\- Pokeball ve - dijeron Bella y Gabo lanzando de nuevo la pokeball, pero esta vez, los pokemon entraron fácilmente

Mientras ellos recogían su pokeball Absol se acerco al feebas

Absol: Absol ab [Estas bien]

[Hiroto] Feebas: Fee bas [Eso creo]

Miyu se acerco y vio que el feebas estaba muy lastimado, así que decidió lanzar una pokeball para poder llevarlo a un centro pokemon, Solto la pokeball, la cual atrapo al feebas sin ningun problema.

\- Esta bien? - pregunto Gabo

\- Un poco lastimado, pero estará bien - dijo Miyu

\- Entonces sigamos - dijo Bella y así los tres se pusieron en camino a Island Marine tunnel

* * * De nuevo, de camino a Harbor Sunrise * * *

\- Yo... ganare... - decía ya agotada Ami

\- No... yo... ganare... - le decía Pearl igual de agotada

\- Oye... y... Shiokaze?... - pregunto Ami viendo que ya no iba tras ellas

\- No... se... - respondió Pear y ambas se detuvieron

\- Donde esta Shiokaze? - pregunto Annie

\- Creo que se cayo un poco mas atrás - respondió Sakuya

\- Y no deberíamos volver por ella - dijo Shion

\- Corran! - grito Shiokaze corriendo a todo lo que daba

\- Por que correr? - se pregunto Ami hasta que oyeron un zumbido

Las cinco chicas voltearon a ver lo que ocurría y vieron un enjambre de Beedrill volando a toda velocidad

\- Ahhh! - gritaron las 5 chicas y echaron a correr

\- Shiokaze que fue lo que hiciste? - le pregunto Annie sin parar de correr

\- Pues veras...

= Flash Back =

La joven peli-azul se levantaba después de haberse caído

\- Rayos - dijo la joven azotando el pie contra el suelo - rayos, rayos, rayos - dijo mientras inconscientemente pateaba un pequeño weedle que cruzaba el camino.

EL weedle salio volando y choco contra un árbol lo que provoco que a la oji-zafiro le cayera una gotita por la nuca, un par de segundos después en el árbol brillaron varios ojos de color rojo y salieron un montón de beedrills molestos, mientras la joven oji-zafiro miraba la escena, su instinto de supervivencia se activo y provoco que echara a correr con el enjambre de beedrill molesto yendo tras de ella.

= Fin Flash back =

\- Y eso paso - terminaba de contar lo sucedido

\- No corran, vamos a pelear - dijo Ami decidida

\- Tiene razon - dijo Annie apoyando a la oji-morado

Todas las chicas se detuvieron y lanzaron la pokeball con su primer pokemon. De estas salieron el pikachu de Shiokaze, el growlithe de Ami, el Zorua de Pearl, el Zorua de Shion, el Fennekin de Sakuya y el Noibat de Annie

\- Ataquen - dijeron las chicas al uni-sonó

Los pequeños pokemon miraron el enjambre de beedrills acercandose y al igual que con Shiokaze, su instinto de supervivencia se activo haciéndolos huir y dejando solas a sus entrenadoras. A las jovenes les recorrió una gotita por la sien, voltearon y miraron el enjambre mas cerca por lo que...

\- Ahhhh! - corrieron de nuevo

\- Eres mi pokemon, deberías protegerme - le dijo Shiokaze a Pikachu

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pika pi pika pikachu [Y quien me protege a mi?]

La carrera que llevaban provoco que Annie tropezara y cayera

\- Ayuda! - grito, lo que provoco que el instinto de su Noibat despertara

Noibat voló de regreso hasta posicionarse frente a su entrenadora y uso su supersonico, que hizo que los beedrill se confundieran y comenzaran a atacarse entre si.

\- Vamos pikachu, embestida - dijo Shiokaze

[Endou] Pikachu: Pi pika pika [Quien esta vestida?]

\- Vamos Zorua, embestida - dijeron Pearl y Shion a la vez

Ambos pokemon se abalanzaron sobre los beedrill derribando a algunos

\- Growlithe usa mordisco - dijo Ami

\- Tu también Fennekin - dijo Sakuya

Y lo mismo, ambos pokemon atacaron con mordiscos a los beedrill

\- Puedes usar la embestida - pidió Shiokaze a pikachu

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pi [Que cosa?]

Mientras la joven peli-azul discutia con su pikachu un beedrill se acercaba a ella por atrás

\- Cuidado! - Le grito Ami provocando que volteara

El pikachu corrió hacia su entrenadora y trepo por su espalda para luego saltar y usar un impactrueno sin saber como es que logro hacer eso. El ataque eléctrico causo un sonido estruendoso que asusto a los beedrill y los hizo alejarse

\- Al fin - dijo Sakuya

Todas regresaron a las pokeball a sus pokemon y tomaron un pequeño respiro

\- Bueno, y ahora? - pregunto Shion

\- Pues... - Pearl se detuvo un momento - aun quiero ese huevo - dijo y echo a correr

\- Oye, yo obtendre ese huevo - dijo Ami y se fue tras ella

\- Ah, no, eso no - dijo Shiokaze y tambien corrio tras ellas

\- Bueno,sigamoslas - dijo Annie

\- Vamos entonces - les dijo Sakuya y así las tres también echaron a correr tras las otras

Aun les quedaba un buen tramo antes de llegar a Harbor Sunrise, y ya que las tres querían el huevo pokemon, lo ultimo que harían seria dejar de correr.

* * *

**Termine... Espero que les haya gustado y si hay algo que no les guste, díganme. Y ahora la sección de este fic, que es...**

**Curiosidades de Pokemon de... angylopez...**

Y, esto es lo que nos cuenta angylopez del como juega pokemon...

_\- El equipo pokémon que usara mi Oc es el mismo que utilice yo, en el vídeo juego Pokémon XD Tempestad Oscura. (Osea... Vaporeon, Aron, Poochyena, Houndour, Spheal, Piloswine.)_

_\- Siempre me han gustado los Pokémon tipo fuego o agua como inicial. _

_\- Me fascina colocarle nombres raros a todos mis pokémon. Y como tengo un montón, he llegado hasta ponerles nombres de personajes de mis anime favoritos. _

_\- Recuerdo que a varios pokémon los nombre con los apellidos de los de Inazuma Eleven. Cada vez que leo como les puse me da un ataque de risa. _

_\- A pesar de que mi pokémon favorito es y siempre será Pikachu. En ninguno de mis equipos he llegado a entrenar uno._

Cada quien tiene modo diferente de jugar, y esta es la prueba de ello, y ustedes, cuéntenme, como juegan? cual es su equipo? les ponen nombre? como los entrenan?... bueno, eso sera para otro cap...

**Y eso fue todo en... Curiosidades de Pokemon de... angylopez...**

**Un saludo a todos y todas y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	5. La batalla por el huevo

**Konnichiwa! A que me esperaban, yo se que si, pero no por que me extrañasen, sino por que querían conti, bueno da igual, aquí la conti...**

* * *

* * * De camino a Harbor Sunrise * * *

El atardecer estaba cayendo, y después de correr por alrededor de 3 horas hacia Harbor Sunrise, Ami, Pearl y Shiokaze se cansaron, por lo que los que ahora debían correr eran sus pokemon...

\- Vamos Pikachu - animaba la oji-zafiro a su pokemon

[Endou] Pikachu: Pika pi pika pikachu [Claro como tu no corres]

\- Tu puedes vencerlo Growlithe - alentaba la oji-morado

[Toramaru] Growlithe: Grow grow growlithe [Ya estoy cansado]

\- Vamos Zorua, tu ganaras - le decia la peli-negra a su Zorua

[Haruya] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr [Son unas abusivas]

\- Cuando fue que comenzaron a competir con sus pokemon? - Pregunto Annie

\- Cuando Shiokaze se canso, libero a pikachu y le dijo que corriera - respondio su duda Sakuya

\- Acaso no se cansaran de competir? - se pregunto Shion

Y las tres chicas vieron como los pobres pokemon eran presionados para correr mas rapido

* * *

_(La música inicia)_  
_[Se ve a los chicos de IE entrando por un vórtice y apareciendo en el laboratorio ya como pokemon)_  
_(Continua la música)_  
_[Llegan los chicos de la dimensión de pokemon y se llevan a los pokemon]_  
_Umaku tobidasenai (No puedo volar bien)_  
_[Aparecen Gabo, Dan, Shinju y Shiokaze corriendo por el bosque]_  
_sonna toki wa (En este momento)_  
_[Cambia la imagen y se ve a Hikari sentada en un árbol viendo hacia donde está el mar]_  
_kanjiru mama ni hane wo hiroge (Solo imagino como despliego mis alas)_  
_[La imagen avanza y se ve a Kousagi y Usagi teniendo una batalla doble en medio del bosque]_  
_togiresouna (pero se interrumpen)_  
_[De nuevo cambia y se ve como Bella, Miyu y Eris van caminando por la costa]_  
_omoi wo kono sora ni utsushite (Reflejando mis sentimientos, en el cielo)_  
_[Avanza de nuevo y vemos a Shion, Ami, Annie, Pearl y Annie jugueteando en el rio]_

_Clash &amp; dash! clash &amp; dash! kyouteki wo gekiha! (¡Lucha y corre! ¡Lucha y corre! ¡Derrota a los grandes!)_  
_[Se ven los 8 lideres parados junto a su pokemon mas fuerte y detrás el alto mando]_  
_I lock the next target like the guerilla! (Fijo el siguiente objetivo como los guerrilleros)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros entrenadores frente a ellos con su primer pokemon]_  
_me matataki shiteru aida ni In your area! (No has parpadeado y ya estoy en tu área)_  
_[Se ven los jueces del concurso pokemon sentados frente a una mesa y tras ellos los mejores coordinadores cruzados de brazos]_  
_Watch out! watch out! I'm about a touch down! (¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Que estoy a punto de anotar!)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros coordinadores parados en hilera con su primer pokemon]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen todos los pokemon en una pradera junto a su entrenador]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estás conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Se ve como Raikou, Entei y Suicune corren del lado derecho]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Aparecen Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia y Ho-oh sobrevolando al lado izquierdo]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Se ve a Celebi volando sobre ellos antes de desaparecer]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Aparece Arceus iluminando a todos los pokemon y los transforma de nuevo en humanos]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen Dialga y Palkia y envian un rayo de energia cada uno]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estas conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Los rayos chocan creando un vortice]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Los chicos de IE se despiden de los entrenadores y coordinadores]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Uno a uno van entrando al vórtice]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Dicen adiós por ultima vez a sus entrenadores antes de que el vórtice se cierre]_

**_[Continuamos]_**

* * *

\- Vamos pikachu, casi llegamos - decia Shiokaze aun presionando a su pokemon

\- Tu eres el mejor Growlithe, vamos a ganar - decia Ami animando a su pokemon

\- Nadie como tu Zorua, sigue adelante - decia Pearl junto a las otras dos

Las tres estaban cansadisimas, no solo ya no podian correr, sino que ademas sus pokemon ya caminaban juntos y al parecer estaban charlando entre ellos

[Endou] Pikachu: Pi pika pi pi pika pi pikachu [No se ustedes pero ya no correre]

[Toramaru] Growlithe: Grow grow [Yo tampoco]

[Haruya] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr [Estoy con ustedes]

\- Alguna vez se rendiran? - pregunto Annie detras de las otras tres

\- Lo dudo - dijo Sakuya a su lado

\- Igual yo - dijo Shion que iba junto a las otras dos

* * * En la pradera Yorokobi (cerca de Mount rock king) * * *

\- Ya esta oscureciendo - se decía a si misma Hikari

La joven peli-negra llevaba varias horas caminando, y al llegar a la pradera Yorokobi decidio detenerse y descansar un poco

\- Charmander, Roselia, salgan - lanzo las pokeball para que sus pokemon tomaran un poco de aire

[Goenji] Charmander: Char char [Al fin]

Roselia: Ro ro roselia ro roselia [Que bien se siente salir]

\- Quedense aqui, ire por un poco de leña - dijo Hikari dejando sus cosas en el suelo y a sus pokemon a cargo

El pequeño charmander estaba mirando hacia todos lados y el roselia estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba

[Goenji] Charmander: Char char men char [De que tipo eres?]

Roselia: Ro ro ro roselia ro [Es obvio que tipo planta]

[Goenji] Charmander: Char char men der [Te agrada nuestra entrenadora?] Char char char [A mi si]

Roselia: Ro ro roselia [No esta mal]

\- Regrese - dijo la peli-negra con un monton de ramas en las manos

Repentinamente un sonido se comenzo a escuchar detras de Hikari y sus pokemon, se comenzaron a mover los arbustos, lo que hizo que tanto charmander como roselia se pusieran en guardia esperando cualquier cosa.

\- Ya... casi... - dijo una voz conocida para la oji-plateada

\- Usagi? Kousagi? - pregunto la chica

\- Hola Hikari - saludo la rubia

\- Pensamos que irias mas lejos - le dijo el oji-azul

\- Decidi detenerme a descansar - explico la joven

\- Que coincidencia - le dijo la oji-verde

\- Tambien nosotros - sonrio Usagi

\- Te molesta si nos quedamos contigo? - pregunto Kousagi

\- Este... no - respondio la peli-negra

\- Bueno entonces salgan - dijo Kousagi sacando de sus pokeball a su Fennekin y a su Buneary

\- Ustedes tambien - dijo Usagi dejando salir a su Glameow y a su Oshawott

\- Genial, ustedes tambien atraparon un pockemon - decia la peli-negra mirando a los pokemon de los mellizos

\- Asi es, y me ayudaran para ganar el concurso de Mount Rock king - dijo Kousagi

\- Ya lo veremos - le respondio Hikari

\- Entonces sera mejor descansar por hoy - dijo Usagi - mañana sera un largo dia

Y asi, los tres chicos provenientes de Night breeze village decidieron pasar esa primera noche juntos

* * * De camino a Rock Mount King (Dos horas mas atras) * * *

\- Ya estoy cansada Dan - decia Shinju caminando mas lento

\- Igual yo - apoyo Eris a Shinju

\- Bueno, sera mejor descansar por hoy - dijo Dan deteniendose - esperen aqui, ire por un poco de leña

\- No pense que seria tan pesado - dijo Shinju sentandose en un tronco

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Eris

Despues de varias horas de camino, y aunque al principio era demaciado timida, termino tomando un poco mas de confianza con Shinju y Dan, que de alguna manera, ahora eran sus compañeros de viaje

\- Salgan ahora - dijo Shinju lanzando las pokeball y sacando a Poochyena y a Seedot

\- Ustedes tambien salgan - dijo Eris sacando a Zorua y a Beautifly

Los pokemon corrieron hacia un arbol y se sentaron a descansar después de ese largo dia

\- Seras coordinadora? - pregunto Eris apoyando la cabeza en un arbol

\- No, sere entrenadora - le respondio Shinju

\- Entonces porque vamos a Rock Mount King? - pregunto Eris - ahi no hay gimnasio

\- Es por Dan - le dijo la oji-blanco

\- Sera coordinador? - volvio a preguntar la peli-dorado

\- Eso quiere - dijo Shinju - pero no le gusta decirlo, por su padre

\- Porque? - pregunto Eris

\- Es por su padre, su padre fue entrenador y quiere que Dan igual lo sea - explico Shinju - pero Dan quiere ser coordinador

\- Ojala lo logre - dijo Eris sonriendo, a lo que Shinju la imito

\- Regrese - dijo Dan - de que hablaban? - pregunto el oji-verde, pero solo obtuvo una risilla como respuesta

* * * En el puerto hacia Island Marine Tunnel * * *

Gabo, Miyu y Bella, celebraban pues despues de varias horas, habian llegado al puerto donde tomarian el ferry hacia Island Marine Tunnel

\- Al fin - decia Gabo subiendo por el puente

\- Opino Igual - decia Miyu

\- Vamos chicos, hay gente esperando - decia Bella atras de ellos dos

\- Buenas tardes, me permiten sus boletos - pidio amablemente el empleado del ferry

\- Boletos? - preguntaron al uni-sono los chicos

\- Gabo... dime que tienes boletos - dijo Miyu con una sonrisa psicopata

\- Me creerias si te dijera que los olvide - decia el oji-carmesi sonriendo nervioso

\- Y me puedes decir, COMO DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS QUE PUDIERAMOS IR A ISLAND MARINE TUNNEL - grito irritada Miyu

\- Calmense - pidio Bella - miren - y señalo un letrero en la pared del barco

**_"Entrenadores pokemon viajan gratis, siempre y cuando tengan una identificacion"_ **y debajo de esto habia un pokedex

El rostro de Miyu y Gabo se ilumino y de inmediato sacaron su dexter y se lo mostraron al guardia, que los dejo pasar y les indico donde podian ir para descansar

\- Al fin - dijo Miyu recostandose en una cama

\- A descansar - dijo Gabo imitando la accion de Miyu

\- Bueno, mañana ya estaremos en Island Marine Tunnel, asi que descancemos por hoy - dijo Bella, pero al darse la vuelta, tanto Miyu como Gabo estaban dormidos, por lo que decidio hacer lo mismo que los otros dos.

* * * En la entrada de Harbor Sunrise * * *

Despues de varias horas de competencia, y gracias a la persecucion de los beedrell, las chicas llegaron mucho mas rapido a Harbor Sunrise, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al centro pokemon

\- Bienvenidas al centro pokemon - dijo la simpatica enfermera - En que las puedo ayudar? - pregunto sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Puedes curar a mi pokemon - dijeron las chicas al uni-sono

\- Claro - les dijo la enfermera tomando sus pokeball - tomara unos minutos

Despues de unos 10 minutos les entregaron a las chicas sus pokeball con sus pokemon ya reanimados

\- Aqui tienen - les dijo la enfermera - vuelvan cuando quieran - dijo y despues de eso las chicas salieron del centro pokemon

\- Y ahora que? - pregunto Annie

\- Ire por ese huevo - dijo Shiokaze corriendo hacia el puerto

\- Espera - dijeron Ami y Pearl corriendo atras de ella

Las tres chicas corrieron al puerto y vieron a mucha gente preparandose para el concurso, por lo que corrieron a inscribirse

\- Aqui tienen su equipo de buceo y su waterball suerte - les dijo uno de los encargados

Shiokaze, Ami y Pearl fueron a un escenario donde estaba el juez del concurso explicando las reglas.

\- Queda estricamente prohibido usar cualquier pokemon durante el concurso, las waterball capturan de inmediato a un pokemon del tipo agua, si capturan a un pokemon que crean que es fuerte entonces lancen su ball, si encuentran uno que les parezca mas fuerte, entonces podran liberar al anterior y capturar a otro, tendran un plazo de media hora para capturar al pokemon que piensen que es el mejor, los pokemon de todas seran juzgados y se decidira cual es el mas fuerte, al final del concurso, se les permitira conservar al pokemon que capturaron, eso es todo, mucha suerte.

Ami, Pearl y Shiokaze se pusieron su equipo de buzo y despues de unos minutos se escucho un silbato, indicando que el concurso habia comenzado

Las chicas saltaron al agua y comenzaron a buscar al que pensaron que seria el mejor

Ami decidio nadar hacia donde estaba el puerto esperando capturar algun pokemon ahi, para su suerte vio un Spheal nadando cerca de un ferry, se acerco sigilosamente y lanzo la waterball, capturando asi al pokemon acuatico.

Pearl, estaba nadando cerca del arrecife, y de entre este salio nadando un horsea, al verlo, la joven se acerco a el con cuidado, el horsea miraba a la joven curioso, por lo que se acerco un poco a ella, al estar ya cerca de el, lanzo la waterball, capturando al pequeño pokemon dragon

Shiokaze, pensando que seria mucho mejor nadar hacia el fondo, nado hasta donde pudo y logro ver un magikarp, pero a diferencia de otros magicarp, este estaba nadando bien y rápido, por lo que la piel-azul no dudo ni un solo momento en capturarlo.

Ya al tener las tres a su pokemon de tipo agua, salieron a la superficie para pasar a la segunda ronda del concurso, es decir, ahora debian pelear con el pokemon que capturaron para ver cual de ellos era el mas fuerte.

\- Miren, miren - decia emocionada Ami mostrandole a Shion, Sakuya y Annie su Spheal nuevo

\- Se ve fuerte - le decia Annie

\- Miren chicas - llego Pearl emocionada mostrando a su Horsea

\- Buena captura - le decia Sakuya levantandole el pulgar

\- Ya llegue - decia sonriendo Shiokaze

\- Y bien? - pregunto Shion

\- Donde esta el pokemon que capturaste? - le pregunto Annie

\- Aqui - dijo la oji-azul y saco al magikarp de su pokeball

A las chicas les resbalo una gota por la nuca al ver el pokemon que la peli-azul habia capturado

\- Shiokaze, ese es un magikarp - le dijo Annie mirando al pokemon con cara de poker

\- Lo se, no es genial - seguia sonriendo la peli-azul

\- Como ganaras con eso? - le pregunto Sakuya

\- Magikarp es un pokemon que no sabe ni nadar - dijo Pearl mirando al pokemon acuatico

\- Esperen, quiza si pueda pelear - dijo Ami

\- Asi es - llamo la atencion Shion - por lo general Magikarp no puede ni flotar en el agua, solo chapotea, pero este magikarp nada bastante bien

\- Competidoras, por favor pasen para la segunda fase del torneo - se escucho la voz de uno de los asistentes por un altavoz

\- Suerte - le dijeron Shion, Sakuya y Annie a las otras tres

Las tres chicas fueron a inscribir al pokemon de agua que capturaron para poder competir, el primer combate fue anunciado despues de unos minutos, por lo que seria como una eliminatoria. Combate tras combate pasaban los competidores hasta que llego el turno de Ami. La joven oji-morado se paro a un extremo del campo y miro a su competidor.

\- Sal ya Spheal - dijo la joven y libero en un campo de agua a su nuevo pokemon

\- Ahora tentacool - grito su competidor y libero a un tentacool

\- Que comience el duelo - grito el referi de la batalla

\- Tentacool embestida - ordeno el entrenador y el pokemon acuatico nado a toda prisa hacia su oponente

\- Spheal esquiba y usa tu rayo de hielo - el pokemon de agua nado hacia a un lado, esquivando el ataque de su oponente y uso un rayo de hielo que paralizo al oponente y lo dejo inmobil

\- Tentacool no puede continuar, Spheal es el ganador - anuncio el referi

Pasaron tres batallas mas y tras haber terminado era ahora el turno de Pearl, la chica con ojos de heterocromia se paro del lado izquierdo del campo y su oponente del derecho

\- Inicien - grito el referi

\- Sal de ahi, poliwag - la oponente de Pearl saco un pequeño poliwag para el combate

\- Vamos Horsea - grito Pearl y saco a su pequeño dragon

\- Poliwag rayo burbuja - grito la chica del lado derecho y su pokemon lanzo y potente ataque de rayo burbuja

\- Horsea nada hasta el fondo - grito Pearl y su pokemon nado lo mas profundo que pudo

\- Poliwag siguelo - el poliwag comenzo a nadar tras el horsea

\- Horsea, ciclon - grito Pearl y se vio como el horsea comenzo a nadar a gran velocidad alrededor del poliwag haciendo que le fuera imposible libarse del ataque - ahora usa tu rayo burbuja - el horsea lanzo un gran ataque de rayo burbuja al ciclon que fue directo al poliwag dejandolo debil

\- Poliwag no puede continuar, el ganador el Horsea - anuncio la victoria el referi

Despues de tres batallas mas se anuncio que la batalla de Shiokaze seria la siguiente, la peli-azul subio del lado derecho mientras que su oponente se posiciono en el lado izquierdo

\- Comiencen - grito el referi

\- Sal de ahi Whiscash - el oponente saco de la pokeball al whiscash

\- No me falles por favor - le hablo Shiokaze a la pokeball y despues la lanzo

Los espectadores no podian creer lo que la peli-azul acababa de hacer, la peli-azul tomo el riesgo de pelear con un pokemon que segun la mayoria, era un pokemon inutil

\- Esto sera facil - dijo el oponente se la oji-azul - Whiscash mandalo a volar con un ataque de cola - el whiscash nado hacia el Magikarp para llevar acabo su ataque

\- Magikarp, esquiva y usa tu embestida - el magikarp nado mas hacia el fondo del campo y desde ahi tomo vuelo para embestir a su oponente lo mas fuerte que pudo

\- Whiscash vamos, usa tu chorro de agua - el whiscash se sacudio dos veces por el golpe que le dio el magikarp y disparo su chorro de agua

\- Esquiva magikarp - el magikarp volvio a esquivar el ataque del whiscash - ahora confundelo, nada alrededor de el - el pokemon de tipo agua comenzo a nadar a gran velocidad alrededor del whiscash, haciendo que le fuera casi imposible ver por donde iba

\- Whiscash - le gritaba su entrenador, pero el pokemon estaba demaciado mareado como para escuchar

\- Embestida magikarp - el magikar dejo de nadar y embistio al whiscash con todas sus fuerzas, dejandolo flotando inconciente

\- Whiscash no puede continuear, el ganador es Magikarp - anuncio para sorpresa de todos el referi

Una vez abajo Shiokaze se acerco a el resto de las chicas sonriendo

\- Les dije que era un buen pokemon - dijo la oji-azul sonriendo

\- Entonces sera un reto - dijo Ami

\- Ya veremos quien de las tres ganara - dijo Pearl

\- Ganara la mejor - dijo Shion

\- Que tengan suerte - les desearon Sakuya y Annie

Los combates seguian hasta que se llego a la semifinal, en donde se enfrentarian Ami y Shiokaze, mientras que Pearl se enfrentaria al chico que mas destaco de entre los demas

Ami y Shiokaze subieron al campo, Ami del lado derecho y Shiokaze del izquierdo

\- Empiecen - fue el grito del referi lo que dio inicio a la batalla

\- Sal Spheal - grito Ami liberando a su pokemon

\- Vamos Magikarp - dijo Shiokaze liberando tambien a su pokemon

\- Spheal, usa tu chorro de agua - el Spheal se lanzo hacia alfrente y lanzo un chorro de agua con mucha fuerza

\- Esquiva y usa tu embestida - grito Shiokaze haciendo que su magikarp se sumergiera y nadara hacia el Spheal

\- Spheal esquiva y usa rayo de hielo - el Spheal esquivo y uso rayo de hielo

\- Esquiva magikarp y usa otra embestida - dijo la peli-azul

\- Tu tambien Spheal - ordeno la oji-morado

Ambos pokemon nadaron uno contra el otro para usar la embestida mas fuerte que tenian, el choque de ambas embestidas hizo que ambos pokemon salieran impactados hacia atras, los entrenadores esperaron un par de segundo y se dieron cuenta que el Magikarp de Shiokaze estaba completamente débil

\- Magikarp no puede continuar, el ganador es Spheal - anuncio el referi haciendo que la peli-negra de cabello ondulado saltara de alegría

\- Lo hiciste bien Magikarp - dijo Shiokaze regresando a su pokemon a la pokeball

\- Peleaste bien - dijo Ami acercandose a la oji-azul

\- Tu peleaste mejor - dijo Shiokaze sonriendo

La final estaba por comenzar, tras la batalla de Shiokaze con Ami, Pearl habia ganado su encuentro gracias al ataque de tinta de su Horsea, el cual fue combinado con una gran embestida de parte del mismo, haciendo que la peli-negro que venia de Night Breeze village se llevara la victoria

\- La final esta por comenzar, del lado derecho peleara Pearl Wish junto a su Horsea, del lado izquierdo peleara Ami Yamamoto junto a su Spheal, que empiece el duelo - dijo el referi dando inicio a la ultima batalla

\- Spheal usa tu embestida - grito Ami y el spheal nado a gran velocidad para atacar al Horsea

\- Horsea, usa tu ataque de tinta - dijo Pearl y el horsea dejo salir un ataque de tinta que hacia que le fuera dificil ver al Spheal - ahora usa tu embestida - el pokemon de agua nado hacia el Spheal y lo embistió con gran fuerza

Mientras se llevaba a cabo el combate, Annie sintió la extraña sensacion de que habia alguien a su lado, miro a su costado derecho y vio un seel que miraba entusiasmado el combate a la vez que aplaudia, Annie miro el pokemon por un par de segundos y después de eso soltó sobre él una pokeball, la cual se movio tres veces antes de quedarse quieta, la joven oji-violeta de agacho para recoger la pokeball y después de eso, siguió mirando el combate

\- Horsea, usa ciclon - ordeno Pearl y su pokemon comenzo a nadar alrededor del Spheal de Ami

\- Spheal sal de ahi y usa tu rayo de hielo - el Spheal salio del ciclon antes de que fuera completado y lanzo un rayo de hielo que dio en la cola del Horsea

\- Horsea no - grito Pearl viendo como su horsea no podia nadar sin mover la cola

\- Ahora usa tu embestida - ordeno Ami y su pokemon golpeo con fuerza al horsea, dejándolo inconsciente

\- Horsea no puede continuar, el ganador es Spheal, la ganadora del torneo es Ami Yamamoto - Pearl sonrio resignada y regreso a su pokemon a su pokeball mientras Ami brincaba de alegria por haber ganado el torneo

La ceremonia de premiacion se llevo a cabo, Ami parada al centro y su Spheal en un pequeño estanque al lado de ella

\- Y es para mi un gran honor entregar el premio de este año a la señorita Ami Yamamoto - dijo el Juez principal mientras le extedia el huevo pokemon a Ami - Muchas felicidades

\- Gracias - dijo Ami tomando el huevo y levantándolo para que sus compañeras de viaje lo vieran

El torneo habia terminado oficialmente, y luego de eso las chicas se fueron al centro pokemon para poder pasar la noche tranquilamente, Ami, Shiokaze y Pearl dormian en un cuarto, mientras que Annie, Sakuya y Shion dormian en otro, al dia siguiente irian al gimnasio de Harbor Sunrise por lo que era mejor descansar despues de un largo dia.

* * *

**Termine... largo? corto? les gusto? no les gusto? diganme, acepto criticas, solo no sean muy duras conmigo, y bueno, la seccion especial de nuestro fic que es... **

**Curiosidades de pokemon de... Firedarkthesoul**

Y esto es lo que nos cuenta Firedarkthesoul de como juega pokemon...

_-Siempre que iniciaba un juego, lo iniciaba con el pokemon del tipo planta o agua _

_\- En mi equipo incluyo pokemon de ambos sexos y un pokemon acuático o planta , el pokemon volador de la región, un pokemon del tipo tierra como Geodude y un pokemon peleador , uno pokemon de fuego que suelo de vez en cuando cambiar por normal , me encantan los pokemon que pueden cambiar de forma e intento usarlos en las peleas contra los malos ( eso me encanta de blue de el manga o de green femenino)_

_\- Siempre elevo los niveles de mi equipo de 5 a 10 niveles sobre los del proximo líder en los bosques o en veredas ademas de ponerles objetos_

_\- Todos mis pokemon llevan nombre de los emblemas de digimon esepto riolu es Fighter y( megane por que me di guenta que no veia bien y le puse lentes oscuros si quisieras incorporarlo) o de personajes que me encantan _

_\- Me encanta juntar ballas y objetos raros y pokebolas que me ayuden a traparlos facilmente_

Para serles sincera yo no junto bayas, pero cada quien juega a su modo, ustedes diganme, como juegan a Pokemon...

**Eso fue... curiosidades de pokemon de... Firedarkthesoul**

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	6. El entrenamiento (parte 1)

**Konnichiwa! Ok, se que tarde un poco, tuve un pequeño bloqueo creativo, pero ya estoy bien, y aqui, esta la conti...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lejos de los entrenadores no se usara el traductor pokemon... creo que es todo.**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, estaba comenzando el amanecer en la region, los rayos del sol comenzaban a tocar cada rincon, en cada lugar, era un nuevo día, el entrenamiento estaba por empezar...

* * * Pradera Yorokabi * * *

\- Vamos charmander, usa lanzallamas - ordeno Hikari, que llevaba ya un rato practicando junto al rió, para el concurso que se acercaba

Charmander comenzó a usar el lanzallamas como lo había aprendido

\- Bien, pero trata de girar un poco mientras lo haces - le dijo Hikari

Charmander uso de nuevo el lanzallamas y comenzó a girar, pero giro de tal manera que termino completamente mareado

\- Esto no esta funcionando - se decía la peli-negra con la mano derecha en la frente - inténtalo de nuevo charmander

\- Practicando desde temprano? - se acerco a ella Usagi

\- No logro que haga bien el tornado de fuego que quiero - le dijo Hikari

\- Y porque no girar primero y después el lanzallamas - le sugirio el joven rubio

\- Quizas - Hikari penso unos segundos - Charmander, comienza a girar y despues usa lanzallamas - ordeno un nuevo intento

Charmander comenzó a girar y conforme ganaba velocidad comenzaba a usar el lanzallamas, y al final quedo tal como Hikari quería, el lanzallamas combinado con el giro le dio un efecto de lo mas llamativo, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior, el pequeño charmander termino mareado y cayo al suelo.

\- No de nuevo - dijo la peli-negra - aun nos falta practicar

\- Suerte - le deseo el rubio antes de dar la vuelta para ir a ver a su hermana

\- Vamos charmander, de nuevo - ordeno la oji-plateada

* * *

_(La música inicia)_  
_[Se ve a los chicos de IE entrando por un vórtice y apareciendo en el laboratorio ya como pokemon)_  
_(Continua la música)_  
_[Llegan los chicos de la dimensión de pokemon y se llevan a los pokemon]_  
_Umaku tobidasenai (No puedo volar bien)_  
_[Aparecen Gabo, Dan, Shinju y Shiokaze corriendo por el bosque]_  
_sonna toki wa (En este momento)_  
_[Cambia la imagen y se ve a Hikari sentada en un árbol viendo hacia donde está el mar]_  
_kanjiru mama ni hane wo hiroge (Solo imagino como despliego mis alas)_  
_[La imagen avanza y se ve a Kousagi y Usagi teniendo una batalla doble en medio del bosque]_  
_togiresouna (pero se interrumpen)_  
_[De nuevo cambia y se ve como Bella, Miyu y Eris van caminando por la costa]_  
_omoi wo kono sora ni utsushite (Reflejando mis sentimientos, en el cielo)_  
_[Avanza de nuevo y vemos a Shion, Ami, Annie, Pearl y Annie jugueteando en el rio]_

_Clash &amp; dash! clash &amp; dash! kyouteki wo gekiha! (¡Lucha y corre! ¡Lucha y corre! ¡Derrota a los grandes!)_  
_[Se ven los 8 lideres parados junto a su pokemon mas fuerte y detrás el alto mando]_  
_I lock the next target like the guerilla! (Fijo el siguiente objetivo como los guerrilleros)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros entrenadores frente a ellos con su primer pokemon]_  
_me matataki shiteru aida ni In your area! (No has parpadeado y ya estoy en tu área)_  
_[Se ven los jueces del concurso pokemon sentados frente a una mesa y tras ellos los mejores coordinadores cruzados de brazos]_  
_Watch out! watch out! I'm about a touch down! (¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Que estoy a punto de anotar!)_  
_[Se ve a los futuros coordinadores parados en hilera con su primer pokemon]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen todos los pokemon en una pradera junto a su entrenador]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estás conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Se ve como Raikou, Entei y Suicune corren del lado derecho]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Aparecen Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia y Ho-oh sobrevolando al lado izquierdo]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Se ve a Celebi volando sobre ellos antes de desaparecer]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Aparece Arceus iluminando a todos los pokemon y los transforma de nuevo en humanos]_

_donna toki demo (No importa el momento)_  
_[Aparecen Dialga y Palkia y envian un rayo de energia cada uno]_  
_sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara (Tu siempre estas conmigo, brindándome tu apoyo)_  
_[Los rayos chocan creando un vortice]_  
_nando datte tachiagatte (Por eso me levantare, una y otra vez)_  
_[Los chicos de IE se despiden de los entrenadores y coordinadores]_  
_ano hikari ga michibiku (Ala vez que esa luz nos guía)_  
_[Uno a uno van entrando al vórtice]_  
_basho he ikou (Al lugar que debemos ir)_  
_[Dicen adiós por ultima vez a sus entrenadores antes de que el vórtice se cierre]_

**_[Continuamos]_**

* * *

\- Vamos Fennekin usa tu psicorayo - le decia la joven rubia

Fennekin comenzo a sacar un rayo multicolor de la boca y este se fue haciendo mas ondulado una vez que estuvo bien formado el ataque, dejo de salir fuego por la boca de Fennekin

\- Bien - le decía Kousagi - ahora usa tu arañanzo - le dijo la oji-verde

Fennekin uso el arañazo en el psicorrayo, que lo mando a volar en cuanto lo toco

\- No, no, no - gritaba la joven rubia con frustración

\- Que tal vas? - Pregunto Usagi que recién llegaba

\- Esto no queda como quiero - decía entristecida la joven

\- Ten paciencia, pronto quedara bien - le dijo Usagi

\- Eso espero - decía la chica un poco insegura

* * * En Island Marine Tunnel * * *

El ferry que habia salido del puerto cerca de Early village acababa de arribar a la isla, en donde Gabo, Miyu y Bella tendrían su primera batalla de gimnasio, pero antes de eso, decidieron entrenar un poco para estar mas preparados para su primera lucha

\- Este parece un buen sitio - decia Gabo dejando su mochila junto a una fuente cerca de un parque lleno de arboles y arbustos

\- Si que lo es - le apoyo Miyu que dejo su mochila al lado de la del castaño

\- Comencemos - les dijo Bella dejando su mochila igual que los otros dos.

Los tres liberaron a su primer pokemon para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento

\- Skitty usa embestida - le ordeno Gabo

Skitty comenzó a correr hacia un arbol y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo

\- Turtwig usa tus hojas navaja - le dijo la peli-morado

El turtwig comenzo a liberar sus hojas navaja, que lastimosamente salieron volando con el viento.

\- Bueno, eso no lo esperabamos - le decia Bella a su pokemon planta

\- Absol usa tu bola sombra - indico la oji-turquesa

El absol comenzo a crear una bola de energia oscura en la boca y la lanzo hacia un arbusto

Mientras Absol entrenaba con Miyu, el feebas que había capturado miraba atento desde la orilla.

\- Feebas - le llamo Miyu que acababa de poner algunas ramas y hojas junto a la orilla, el pokemon se acerco - usa tu embestida

[Hiroto] Feebas: Fe fe feebas [Que use que?]

Absol: Ab absol ab ab absol absol ab [Que golpees las ramas con el cuerpo]

[Hiroto] Feebas: Feebas [Lo intentare]

El feebas nado un poco hacia atrás para poder tomar un poco de velocidad, una vez que tomo una distancia que creyo buena, nado lo mas rápido que pudo y le dio un buen golpe al montón de ramas

\- Muy bien feebas - le dijo Miyu, mientras el pokemon se acercaba a ella

\- Ahora Totodile, usa chorro de agua - indico Gabo

El totodile dio un salto y lanzo un gran chorro de agua de su boca que fue a dar directo a un árbol y con tal fuerza que tiro varias ramas, mientras el feebas lo miraba atento

\- Growlithe usa lanzallamas - le dijo Bella a su pokemon

El growlithe obedeció y de la boca comenzó a salir un gran lanzallamas, el cual quemo por completo un arbusto

\- Feebas - le llamo Miyu - sigamos

* * * Bosque Raito (Rumbo a Mount rock King) * * *

Dan llevaba alrededor de 2 horas practicando para el concurso, siendo que estaba nervioso, no había podido dormir, por lo que decidió entrenar

\- Vamos de nuevo Wurmple, usa tu disparo de seda - le dijo Dan a su Wurmple

El wurmple como lo habían practicado toda la mañana, levanto la cabeza y comenzó a usar su disparo de seda, el cual formaba una hermosa cascada de color blanco, sin embargo el wurmple quedaba enredado en la seda.

\- Diablos - decia el joven oji-verde

\- Practicando desde temprano? - le pregunto Shinju

\- Quiero estar listo - le dijo Dan

\- No deberías ponerte nervioso - le dijo Eris que se acerco a los otros dos

\- Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo - le respondió el peli-verde - quiero que todo salga bien en el concurso

\- Lo haras bien - le animo Eris

\- Ten confianza - le dijo Shinju, Dan solo les sonrio

\- Ustedes no entrenaran? - les pregunto Dan

\- No, aun falta para que nosotras compitamos en el gimnasio - le respondio Shinju

\- Entonces me pueden ayudar? - les pregunto de nuevo

\- Claro, primero lo primero, la fase de exhibición - le dijo Shinju

* * * Puerto de Harbor Sunrise * * *

Las chicas que se encontraban en Harbor Sunrise, se habian levantado desde muy temprano, pues ese dia tendrian su primera batalla de gimnasio, Shiokaze, Ami y Annie estrenaban cerca de la costa, Pearl fue al centro pokemon para enviar a Horsea con el profesor Adam y despues se dirigio al bosque junto a Sakuya y Shion para capturar otro pokemon

\- Seel, usa tu rayo de hielo, Noibat, usa tornado - le indico Annie a sus pokemon

El pokemon acuático dirigió su rayo de hielo a una ola que se dirigía a la costa, congelandola por completo, mientras el pokemon volador comenzó a agitar sus alas a gran velocidad formando de este modo un tornado que se descontrolo y fue a dar directo a su entrenadora

\- Creo que no salio bien - decia la oji-violeta con la cara cubierta de arena

\- Spheal, usa tu bola de hielo, growlithe usa lanzallamas - le dijo Ami a sus pokemon

El Spheal comenzó a formar la bola de hielo en su boca, mientras el growlithe uso su lanzallamas, pero al no poder controlarlo termino quemando a Spheal

\- Algo salio mal - dijo la peli-negra rascandose la cabeza con una mano

\- Haber pikachu, te di de mi desayuno esta mañana, te puse la banda naranja que llevaba en el cabello, ademas de que te deje salir de la pokeball, por favor usa tu puño trueno - le rogaba Shiokaze a su pokemon

El pikachu por 16ta vez trato de usar el puño trueno, pero al realizar el ataque, terminaba con un impactrueno

\- Esto no esta saliendo bien - decia la peli-azul golpeando su cabeza contra un arbol

* * * Bosque Kaishi (A un costado de Harbor sunrise) * * *

\- Creen que encontraremos aqui algun pokemon? - pregunto Pearl

\- Quiza - le respondio Shion

\- Separemonos para tener mas suerte - sugirio Sakuya

Las chicas se separaron, Shion fue al lado norte del bosque, mientras Sakuya fue al lado oeste y Pearl se dirigio al lado sur

* * Lado norte * *

\- Veamos - decia la joven oji-azul mirando por todos lados

La voltear un poco la mirada, se percato de que en un arbusto habia una larga cola blanca con una linea azul en la parte de enmedio

\- Sera? - se pregunto la peli-negra mientras se acercaba poco a poco al arbusto

El arbusto se comenzo a mover mas y de el salio un pachirisu que miro fijamente a la joven entrenadora antes de sonreirle y comenzar a perseguir su cola

\- Eres tan lindo - dijo la joven antes de sacar una pokeball - te atrapare - le dijo la peli-negra lanzando una pokeball

La pokeball se movio tres veces, pero al moverse por tercera vez el pokemon electrico salio libre de nuevo

\- No - dijo la chica - ve Zorua - dijo la chica lanzando la pokeball

[Fudou] Zorua: Rawr rawr [Ahora que?]

\- Zorua, usa tu embestida - le indico la chica

El pequeño Zorua corrió con fuerza y tomo vuelo para que el golpe fuera mas fuerte

\- Ya esta - dijo Shion lanzando una pokeball vacía

La pokeball se movió tres veces antes de permanecer completamente quieta

\- Lo tengo, capture a un pokemon - emocionadamente comenzo a saltar de alegria

[Fudou] Zorua: Rawr rawr rawr [No hay de que]

* * Lado oeste * *

\- Por aquí debe haber un buen pokemon - buscaba cerca de los arbustos la castaña - No veo nada

Sakuya camino un poco hasta topar con un riachuelo, en donde estaba un Mienshao tomando agua

\- Eso es - dijo emocionada la oji-carmin para seguidamente lanzar la pokeball con su fennekin

[Ichinose] Fennekin: Fe fe fekin [Que esta pasando?]

\- Fennekin, usa lanzallamas - ordeno Sakuya

Siendo que seria la primera vez que usaria ese ataque, el fennekin de Sakuya tomo algo de aire y lanzo una pequeña flama, que ni siquiera toco al Mienshao, por otra parte el pokemon peleador salto y se preparo para darle una patada al fennekin.

\- Esquiva - dijo rapidamente la castaña haciendo que su pokemon evitara el golpe - ahora usa lanzallamas, por favor - volvio a pedir la joven

El fennekin tomo mas aire que la ultima vez y soplo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un lanzallamas demasiado grande. El Mienshao no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque del fennekin, por lo que quedo inconsciente

\- Ahora - Sakuya lanzo una pokeball vacia para capturar al Mienshao, que no opuso ninguna resistencia pues entro facil a ella - Lo hicimos - comenzó a brincar la oji-carmin con su fennekin en brazos

* * Lado Sur * *

\- Vamos, vamos - estaba algo impaciente la joven peli-negra

Pearl llevaba ya un buen rato buscando un pokemon que fuera de su agrado, lamentablemente aun no encontraba uno, o eso hasta que volteo la mirada hacia un arbusto de donde salia un vulpix

\- Eso es - dijo emocionad y lanzo la pokeball con su Zorua, el cual al salir parecia estar durmiendo - Hay no, Zorua! despierta! - comenzó a gritar para despertar a su pokemon

El vulpix comenzo a caminar lejos de ella

\- No, espera, espera - suplicaba la joven - Zorua! - grito mas fuerte que antes, despertado de golpe al pequeño zorua y de paso asustando al vulpix que se preparaba para huir - rapido Zorua, embestida - le ordeno la joven

El Zorua corrio rapidamente hacia el vulpix y le propino una fuerte embestida, sin embargo el vulpix aterrizo de pie y le devolvió la embestida

\- Vamos Zorua, usa golpes furia - ordeno la joven entrenadora

El Zorua corrio hacia el vulpix y comenzo una lluvia de golpes furia que el pokemon de fuego no pudo esquivar, lo ataco hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente

\- Ahora, ya - lanzo la pokeball hacia el vulpix que yacia inconsciente, por lo que nada podria evitar que lo capturara - Lo tengo, lo logramos Zorua, lo logramos - decia feliz la peli-negra mientras recogia a su nuevo pokemon

* * * Harbor Sunrise (Centro pokemon) * * *

\- Lo consiguieron? - pregunto Ami a Sakuya, Shion y Pearl que recién entraban al centro pokemon

\- Si, capture un vulpix - presumia un poco Pearl

\- Yo capture un Mienshao - dijo alegre Sakuya

\- Y yo atrape un pachirisu - decia orgullosa Shion

\- Que bien por ustedes - sonrio Annie

\- Y Shiokaze? - pregunto Pearl

\- Aquí - levanto la mano la peli-azul que se encontraba bajo la mesa

\- Que haces ahi? - pregunto la peli-negra de mechas azules

\- Pikachu no me obedece - dijo Shiokaze - estoy deprimida

\- Bueno, yo ire a entrenar - dijo Sakuya tomando sus pokeballs

\- Espera voy contigo - dijo Pearl - vienes Shion?

\- Si - respondio la joven y salio junto con las otras dos

* * * Pradera Yorokabi * * *

\- Esto da asco - decia Hikari con frustración

\- Estoy de acuerdo - le apoyo Kousagi

\- Entonces no salio como querían? - pregunto Usagi, las jóvenes solo negaron con la cabeza

/ / / Pradera Yorokabi (Alejados de los entrenadores) / / /

Goenji: Esto fue horrible - Se quejaba del día tan difícil

Kazemaru: También te fue mal? - pregunto mientras tomaba un bocado

Goenji: Si, no puedo hacer lo que ella quiere - decía de forma frustrante

Kazemaru: Yo tampoco sabes, es muy difícil - le apoyo algo cabizbajo

Ambos pokemon se encontraban sentados junto a un árbol compartiendo un plato de comida, cuando una manzana cayo del árbol que estaba a su lado.

Kazemaru: Quieres practicar un poco? - pregunto tomando la manzana con la pata

Goenji: Esta bien - se acerco a Kazemaru

Goenji le quito la manzana a Kazemaru y comenzó a patearla por el suelo, Kazemaru corrió tras el y sin saber el como comenzó a crear el remolino Ryuuji, pero con su cuerpo encendido, dándole la forma de un remolino de fuego, quitandole la manzana a Goenji, este comenzó a correr tras el y le volvió a quitar la manzana, luego de ello salto con ella y comenzó a girar como si fuera a realizar la Hélice dinamita, golpeo la manzana que fue a dar cerca de sus entrenadoras que estaban boquiabiertas por lo que sus pokemon habían echo.

\- Eso fue asombroso - dijo Usagi mirando a los pokemon de fuego

\- Como hiciste eso? - pregunto Kousagi acercándose a su fennekin - fue increible, eso es lo que necesitamos - dijo la rubia alegra

\- Eso fue extraordinario - dijo Hikari cerca de su charmander - Olvida lo que estábamos practicando, eso fue mil veces mejor - dijo la peli-negra feliz

\- Supongo que usaran esas tecnicas en el concurso? - pregunto Usagi intuyendo la respuesta

\- Claro que la usare - dijo Hikari cargando a su charmander

\- Seria tonto no usarla, no crees? - dijo la melliza del rubio

Las jóvenes se fueron corriendo hacia el rio para poder seguir practicando, después de lo que vieron, querían perfeccionar las técnicas recién descubiertas.

* * *

**Termine... solo por ahora, y seguimos con nuestra sección especial de este fic, que es...**

**Curiosidades de Pokemon de... Gabo**

Por si se lo preguntaban Gabo es mi primo, que quizo participar en el fic, y esta es la manera del como juega al Pokemon...

_\- Me gusta empezar con el pokemon tipo fuego_

_\- Mi equipo es mi pokemon inicial, un tipo plata, un tipo fantasma, 2 pokemon de agua y Togepi_

_\- Siempre reúno las bayas que voy encontrando en el camino_

_\- No suelo cambiarle el nombre a mis pokemon_

_\- Me gusta llevarlos a cortarles el pelo_

_\- Suelo elevar sus niveles 10 mas que los del lider del gimnasio siguiente_

_\- Vendo todos los objetos que encuentro y que no utilizo (Rare candy, carbon, calcium, etc.)_

Y eso es lo mas interesante que hace mi primo cuando juega al pokemon...

**Eso fue... Curiosidades de pokemon de... Gabo**

**Y antes de terminar, les tengo un anuncio, ya que si no mal lo recuerdo y si han visto la serie, en cada region aparecen nuevas evoluciones de Eevee, por lo que decidi emplear esa pequeña trampa en el fic, aqui tengo la lista de evoluciones que aparecerán en el valle Eevee...**

**_Nombre_Tipo_Descripción de pokedex_Descripcion de pokemon_Habilidad especial_Ataque especial**

**_Misteon: **

\- Fantasma

\- Pokemon de naturaleza tranquila, le gusta estar en lugares obscuros y abandonados, debe tenerse cuidado pues al sentirse en peligro, puede ser muy agresivo, emplea ademas ataque de tipo siniestro y es resistente ante cualquier ataque psíquico.

\- Es similar a las evoluciones de eevee, de largas orejas caídas con algunas vendas en ellas, cola también larga, y al igual que las orejas, esta vendada, cabeza vendada que deja salir un pequeño mechon de su cabeza y con espacio sobre los ojos que son de color blanco, y al estar molesto se tornan rojos, cuerpo similar al del umbreon, pero en un tono violeta o un poco mas oscuro, aunque al igual que las orejas y cola, lo lleva envuelto en vendas, es decir, es similar a una momia.

\- Es capaz de transparentar su cuerpo para evitar ataques de tipo siniestro y psíquicos

\- Su ataque especial es un ataque llamado sphere misfortune o en español esfera del infortunio que consiste en que cuando sus ojos se tornan rojos, lanza de su boca una esfera de energía negra que al estar cerca del enemigo de divide en varias partes y se vuelven a reunir, absorbiendo hacia su interior al oponente, al estar dentro de ella le impide usar sus ataques y entre mas tiempo pasa dentro de ella, mas se va debilitando.

**_Venomeon:**

\- Veneno

\- Este pokemon lleva el cuello cubierto de una pequeña pero poderosa nube venenosa, que emplea para paralizar a los enemigos, si se siente seguro, el veneno de la nube de su cuello desaparece.

\- Esta evolución de eevee tiene el cuerpo similar al de un umbreon, solo que la cola la lleva hacia abajo y sus orejas son abiertas ademas de que la cola y las orejas se asemejan de tal modo que parece que una sustancia cae de ellas, sus ojos son de color rojo de un gran tamaño, su cuerpo es color rosa muy pero muy claro y tiene algunas manchitas color malva en el, su cuello se encuentra rodeado de una pequeña y espesa nube venenosa en color purpura.

\- En su forma salvaje es capaz de envenenar todo aquello que toca, aunque sea solo un pequeño rose.

\- Su ataque especial es llamado poisonous armor y en español es armadura venenosa, esta consiste en que cuando esta en peligro o muy débil, la nube de su cuello se extiende por todo su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de ataques físicos, pues al rozar con él el oponente quedara automáticamente envenenado

**_Windeon:**

\- Volador

\- Este pokemon suele volar de manera solitaria y es capaz de crear tornados gigantes con tan solo agitar sus alas y de volar con el peso de un Snorlax sobre el.

\- Su cuerpo es completamente de color azul celeste, al igual que sus ojos, solo que en un tono de azul cían, de orejas grandes que que se dividen un poco en la punta, la cola es como una pequeña bola de algodon, sobre su lomo se encuentran sus alas que son casi del largo de su cuerpo, alrededor de su cuello y la parte inferior de sus patas, esta rodeada por una capa similar al algodón, como si tuviera una nube en su cuerpo, y sobre su cabeza también solo que en menor magnitud.

\- Al sentirse en peligro, usa sus alas para crear una brisa de aire que se queda alrededor de el y que lo protege de ataques enemigos

\- Su ataque especial es llamado en ingles sacred wind o en español es viento sagrado, al emplear este ataque sus ojos se tornan de color purpura, lanza una gran rafaga de viento de sus alas que puede ir controlando hasta que llegue al oponente.

**Esas son las que mas me gustaron, de verdad que al verlas en las imagenes que vi no resistí ponerlos en el fic, si gustan verlas, vayan a google y busquen evoluciones de eevee, me parece que es la 3ra o 4ta imagen ahí... ademas que yo usare uno de esos, si alguna quiere usar alguno también puede decirme, ademas de una pregunta, habra algun equipo similar al equipo rocket? si es asi, cual sera su nombre y cual sera su objetivo? y como se llamara nuestra region?, creo que es todo.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


End file.
